El telefono Jugaretas y Romance
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Era el ultimo día de clases los chicos y las chicas se reunen en un viaje de vacaciones, y la mision es entrenar para los nuevos campeonatos, pero en su afan de pasarla bien comienzan las jugaretas y juntan las parejas! KaiXHil,EmilXMichael,TalaXJulia...
1. Ultimo Día de Clases

.

.

.

.

.

**EL TELEFONO, JUGARETAS Y ROMANCE**

_By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

_Capitulo 1: Ultimo Día de Clases_

.

.

Era un día soleado y muy caluroso de verano, el ambiente hacia enfasis a vacasiones, era el ultimo día de clases en la universidad. Todos estaban emosionados miraban impacientes las agujas del reloj.

Las chicas Marhia, Emily, Mathilda, Ming Ming, Queen o mejor conocida por ellas como Soga Ogasawara, Hilary y su hermana gemela Sei, estaban en clase de embriologia en la facultad de odontologia y la Dra. Angulo estaba emosionada explicando los procesos formadores de la cara... eso dicho en sarcasmo, por lo tanto la clase estaba totalmente aburrida y la lista de asistencia nunca la pasaban rapido... Hilary y las chicas estaban totalmente aburridas y eso sin mencionar que Kenny y Raul estudiaban con ellas odontologia pero ellos eran algo nerds a ecepcion de Raul claro.

-Neta estoy arta hasta cuando van a pasar la lista de asistencia para fugarme de la clase decia Hilary.

-Que ya pasen la lista... Hilary tenemos que ir a un Tour por ingenieria- hablaba Emily con tono de larguemonos.

-Y sobre todo...

-Ir por un bombon de mango. Hablaron en unisono.

-Hay ustedes y sus dulces de mango yo solo quiero ir al tour.

Marhia estaba en lomejor de escuchar musica por lo obvio estaba perdida.

Queen o mejor dicho Soga estaba molestando a Hilary y a Emily sobre su relacion Yuri, no es que sean lesbianas lo que pasa es que son las mejores amigas.

-Hey cual de todas es la novia mayor?. decia Soga

-Jajajaja ya vas... bos sos la novia mayor. Decia Hilary para defendeerse y molestar a su amiga.

-Jajajaja yo no entro en tu colección.

-Coleccion? Todas son piezas invaluables.

-Vaya me voy a poner celosa decia Emily. En tono divertido. Todas rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Hay chicas a mi me gustan los hombres.

-si ya nos preocupabamos porque no tenemos novios. Termino diciendo Soga. Todas se miraron un poco descepcionadas.

-Nonos preocupemos en cualquier momento nos llegara el amor. Decian Hilary y Emily tratando de ser optimistas. Justo en ese momento le suena el telefono a Marhia.

-Hola?...

-Hola Marhia! habla Reí queria queria decirte que todos los chicos y yo las esperaremos en la zona V.I.P, para celebrar que empezaron las vacaciones así que hay llegan... y por cierto a que horas saldran?

-Creo que a las 12!...

-Muy bien creo que hay nos vemos.

-Chao!.

Todos la vieron con cara de sospecha. ¬.¬

-Como la señorita perdida tiene a su tigre blanco, por eso no se preocupa de novios. Decia soga para molestar a su amiga.

-De que hablas?, Reí y yo solo somos amigos!. decia Marhia un poco exaltada y muy sonrojada.

Jajajajaja rieron todas despues de ver esa escena, era muy gracioso molestarla.

-Hay sabemos que el es el dueño de tu corazon gatuno. Decia Emily para darle animos y tratar de apaciguarla.

-Ademas Reí esta perdido contigo!. Decia Hilary.

-Si asi!, como tu estas enamorada de Kai y Emily de Michael verda. Decia para desquitarse. Estas ya estaban rojas como un tomate y no sabian que hacer.

-A mi no me gusta Kai!.

-A mi no me gusta Michael.

-Como sea no se enojen. decía Marhia. Y solo se escuchaban las risillas de las chicas.

Justo en ese momento pasaron la lista de asistencia, todas se anotaron y la doctora termino la clase todas estaban en la entrada cuando Queen y Sei, dijeron que no podian acompañarlos, Sei iria de compras con unas amiga y Quenn iria a ver a su madre, Emily llamo a Julia y dijo que no podia ir tenia tarea que hacer en ese momento, asi que no podia acompañarlos.

-Bueno ni modo aun tenemos tiempo para comprar dulces. Hablo Hilary.

-Ok vamos!. Todas se dirigieron al puesto de comestibles y chucherias mas cercano. Una vez de haber llegado y comprado todas se dirigian a la zona V.I.P.

Mathilda se detuvo un poco con una llamada telefonica de su madre. Las chicas se habían adelantado un poco y una vez que termino su llamada, llega Hilary y le grita.

-Apresurate Mathilda. Y cuando esta se dio la vuelta. En un intento de correr Mathilda cae inevitablemente metiendo su pie accidentalmente, en un tragante de aguas lluvias, por lo cual el sonido de la caida solo fue escuchado solo por Hilary. Una vez que se dio cuenta no pudo evitar gritar.

-Mathilda!. Cuando se dirigia a levantarla y ayudarla, un chico se acerco ayudarles tomando del brazo a Mathilda y junto a Hilary ayudando a esta a levantarse. Hilary volteo a ver al chico que les había ayudado era guapo y amable, ella le agradecio haciendo una reverencia, Mathilda al escuchar a Hilary decir esto, tambien le agradecio ya que se había mantenido en Shock desde la caída, el chico les dijo de nada y les dio una sonrisa.

Al inatante Emily y Raul notaron la ausensia de las chicas para lo cual se comenzaron a preguntar y... Hilary y Mathilda donde estan.

-No se se habran quedado atrás con alguien? Dijo Ming Ming.

-Bueno Raul y yo nos regresaremos por ellas, ustedes dos vallan con los chicos despues las alcanzaremos. Dijo Emily regresando con Raúl.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la zona V.I.P ya se encontraban Daichi, Rei, Max, Tyson, Kenny que había ido a la biblioteca, Miguel del batallon Barthez, Michael de los PPB All Star, Mariam, solo faltaba el capitan de los G-Revolution y la chicas.

Daichi, Tyson y Miguel estudiaban agronomia. Rei, Max, Mariam y Michael estudiaban medicina. Kai como es el heredero de las empresas Hiwatari debia aprender a controlar el capital de las empresas así que se vio obligado a estudiar economia y administracion de empresas, esta facultad se encontraba al otro lado del capus Universitario por lo que tenia que caminar un poco más que los chicosantes de llegar al lugar de encuentro. Justamente estaban llegando Marhia y Ming Ming.

-Hola chicos como estan?. Dijeron ambas muy sonrientes.

-Pues bien chicas! y las demas donde estan? Pregunto Rei.

-Pues Emily y Raúl fueron en busca de Hilary y Mathilda porque se quedaron atrás.

-Bueno ya vendran!. Decia Kenny revisando su ordenador.

-Hay porque se preocupan mucho solo son Hilary y Mathilda... ademas se le a pegado mucho a Hilary el comportamiento del señor amargado... me creo mas que los demas! dijo el chico de gorra remedando al capitan y como de constumbre hablando sin pensar.

-Tyson! dijeron todos en unisono.

-Si en verda dices eso, ahora me cae mucho mejor!. A todos sorprendio la voz de quien venia el comentario era de Kai.

-Vaya hasta que aparecio el señor amargado.

-Tyson!. Otravez en conjunto.

-Veo que faltan algunos. Dijo Kai recostandose en la pared retomando su pose.

-Si faltan Hilary, Mathilda, Emily y Raul. Los demas no pudieron. El no dijo nada.

Pasaron unos minutos y aun no aparecian entonces Kai dijo.

-Llamare al movil de Hilary.

-Que pasa Kai estas preocupado que se hayan robado a Hilary. Dijo Tyson otravez para molestarlo. Kai solo gruño.

-Tyson cual es tu problema. Dijo Rei un poco molesto por la actitud.

-Tranquilos quien en sus cuatro cabales va a querer robarse a Hilary!.

-Tyson! dijeron todos molestos.

-Solo un idiota sin cerebro no se daria cuenta que Hilary es una chica y que hay bandidos que buscan robarselas. Dijo Kai en tono frio pero en verda estaba preocupado por ella.

-La abuela podra ser mandona pero no es fea!. Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del chico mono.

-Si Hilary no es fea!... hay que cuidarla!. Dijo Max.

-Hay Mathilda tampoco es fea llamala Kai!. Miguel estaba exaltado. Kai saco su movil y llamo a Hilary, esta tenia el rington de Welcom to the jungle de Gun´s and Roses, esta tomo el cel y contesto.

-_Hola?_

-Hilary donde estas?. Este sonaba enojado, preocupado y quizas un poco celoso.

-_Kai... es que Mathilda se nos somato, salio corriendo, metio el pie en un tragante de aguas lluvias y cayo!._

-Y donde estan?

-_En la entrada de usos multiples de la facultad!._

-Bien voy para aya con Miguel. dijo este colgando.

-Y bien que paso?. Dijeron todos.

-Mathilda se cayo y esta con Hilary. Respondio en tono frio.

-Mathilda se cayo! Ok vamos!. Dijo Miguel.

-Nosotros los acompañamos!. dijeron todos.

-No, puede que los demas vengan ademas si ocurre algo nosotros les avisamos.

-Esta bien vayan!. suplico Marhia. Y salieron estos caminando rapido para saber lo que habia sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

Hilary y este chico ayudaron a Mathilda a sentarse en unas gradas, mientras aparecian Emily y Raúl, ambos al ver a Mathilda sentada y adolorida, preguntaron. Que paso?.

-Hay chicos que bueno que vinieron!. dijo Hilary un poco aliviada.

-Me cai!. Dijo casi llorando Mathilda.

-Como?. estaban preocupados.

-Es que no se, no me fije me pareen ese agujero de aguas lluvias y cai hasta hice mas grande el agujero!...mi pie habia quedado atrapado y como pude lo saque... dijo la adolorida con la garganta seca.

Luego en lo que Raul trataba de calmarla cae una llamada del telefono de Hilary esta contesta.

-Hola?

-_Hilary donde estas?..._ Hilary se había puesto palida y algo nerviosa, pero respiro profundo calmandose, las clases de relajacion que Rei le habia dado, habian hecho milagros en ella.

-Kai... es que Mathilda se nos somato salio corriendo, metio el pie en un tragante de aguas lluvias y cayo!.

-_En donde estan?._

-En la entrada de usos multiples de la facultad.

-_Bien voy para aya con Miguel._ Y colgaron, esta aun estaba palida y sus amigos se pusieron a reir, cuando esta reacciono les pregunto algo alterada.

-De que se rien?. todos la vieron y volvieron a reir.

-Es que cualquiera que te viera así diria que es tu novio!. contesto Raúl y supuestamente es el inocente del grupo.

-Ahhh. Kai no es mi novio!. Y todos volvieron a reir.

-Calmate solo era un decir!. Dijo Emily con tranquilidad hasta a Mathilda se le había olvidado el dolor de su pierna despues de todo eran super amigos.

En ese momento iban apareciendo Kai y Miguel, este ultimo estaba preocupado y de pronto volteo a ver al chico que estaba con ellas y fruncio el seño. Cuando Kai vio la reaccion de Miguel se percato del chico y se puso algo celoso.

-Como estuvo tu clase?. Le pregunto el chico desconocido a Emily y esta bien inocente le contesto sonriendo.

-Pues bien!

-Que bueno! y luego le sonrio.

-Revisare tu pierna? Dijo Hilary. Comenzo a revisarla y presiono un poco fuerte su pantorrilla para revisar bien el hueso.

-Ahhh duele!

-Lo siento!... al parecer no es grave solo tendras un edema y unos cuantos hematomas.

-Pero es que me duele!. Puso una cara triste.

-Entonces no iremos al centro comercial!.. suspiraron.

-No, vayan ustedes yo estare bien y luego me cuentan como les fue!. dijo esta sonriendo. Todos la vieron sorprendidos.

-Estas segura? Dijo Hilary.

-Si claro!.

-Pero no te puedes ir sola!. hablo preocupada Emily.

-Yo ire con ella! dijo Miguel.

-Miguel no es... esta no acabo la frase cuando fue interrumpida.

-Quiero asi que no me contradigas!.

-Grasias!. contesto con su radiante sonrisa.

-Quieren que... estaba a punto de decir Kai cuando Hilary lo interrumpio tomando su mano y volteandolo a ver con una mirada picara, haciendole pensar que era mejor que se fuesen solos.

-Viendolo así que mi chofer los lleve a casa es lo menos que puedo hacer!

-Si esta bien grasias Kai! mencionaron los dos.

Luego cuando ya se iban Mathilda le dio las grasias al chico desconocido que le ayudo y le sonrio. Miguel gruño un poco y la jalo del brazo.

-Ahh Miguel despacio me duele!.

-Ah! Perdona. Y se dirigieron a la salida del campus universitario.

En ese entonces Hilary y Emily sonreian satisfechas pues iban sus dos amigos juntos. Raúl al pasar tanto tiempo con ellas entendio sus gestos y Kai se quedo en las nubes. De pronto Hilary y Emily se acercaron al tipo desconocido para despedirse.

-Grasias por habernos ayudado dijeron ambas!. En ese momento iba apareciendo Michael y se coloca a la par de Kai y Raúl cruzado de brazos, ya se había fijado que Emily estaba con otro tipo hablando.

-Y bien que pasa aquí? Dijo celoso.

-No estoy seguro... pero no me gusta lo que veo!. Dijo Kai.

-Ya ven porque me cuesta cuidarlas!. Dijo quejandose Raúl.

-Hola chicas! les hablo Michael en forma seductora para distraerlas un poco. Pero estas solole dijeron hola y no le prestaron tanta atencion.

-Si funciono!. hablo con sarcasmo Kai.

-Bueno ayudame Raúl!. Le dijo molesto por el ultimo comentario y tomo a Emily por el brazo y con ayuda de Raúl arrastrandola lejos del chico. La cual solo alcanzo a decirle "adios" al chico. Hilary miraba divertida la escena.

-Creo que te dejo! mis amigos ya se fueron! y grasias nuevamente por aayudarnos! y entonces el chico desconocido tomo su mano, le dio un beso en su palma y le dijo.

-Fue un placer haber ayudado a una chica tan linda!. Hilary le sonrio y Kai estaba que hechaba humo por lo que le dijo el chico.

_Quien se cree este tipo para decirle eso!. _penso Kai. Luego Hilary sintio que Kai la tomo del brazo y repitio la escena y Hilary solo le dijo al chico "adios" mientras era jalada por Kai.

_Ahh! no la puedo dejar sola sin que los chicos caigan sobre ella... que me pasa? Porque? Me molesta tanto?, es decir es una amiga!. bueno el punto es que la debo de cuidar!. _iba pensando mientras llevaba a Hilary del brazo, ella estaba sorprendida pues el se veia molesto.

-Te pasa algo?... hice algo malo?... Kai dime!

-No, no me pasa nada y si hiciste algo malo!. estaba molesto.

-Que Hice!. dijo esta un poco asustada y Kai pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle y dijo.

-Olvidalo!. Hilary nada convencida lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, este se sorprendio, pues fue una actitud impredecible de la chica.

-Vamos Kai dime que te molesto? Que hice?.

-bueno esta bien!. La miro a los ojos y le dijo. Es que estabas... bueno es que estaban con ese tipo y podia ser un pervertido, violador y ustedes como si nada y mas todavia porque no me llamaste en ese caso!, si no que tube que ser yo quien te llamara!. Vaya si estaba molesto y trataba de ocultar su verdadero enojo, el estaba muy celoso. Cuando el proseguia a seguir caminando, Hilary lo volvio a jalar de la mano, ella entendio de su enojo, debio ser ella la que llamara y avisar sobre el incidente y no se debio confiar tanto con el chico. Kai sintio que ella lo jalo y aun tomados de las manos se dio la vuelta y la miro, tenia la mirada arrepentida.

-Tienes razon debi llamarte... perdoname es que... es que estaba preocupada por lo que le paso a Mathilda que olvide hacerlo y es cierto no me debi confiar a el!. El la miro. De verda entendia la razon?... No, no se dio cuenta que este estaba celoso! y entonces ella prosiguio.

-Pero me hizo feliz que tu llamras y que te preocuparas por mi... bueno nosotras! lo dijo nerviosa, _espero que no se haya dado cuenta que me tiene loca! hay! obvia!._ pensaba Hilary.

-Sabes que me preocupo por todos. _Hay si supiera que solo ella me preocupa... queee ella?, yo celoso?. ja no, yo no tengo celos hasta el idiota de mi abuelo dice que no encontrare nunca una mujer por mi actitud fria!._ pensaba nuevamente Kai.

-Bueno pero perdoname por no haberte llamado y prometo llamarte si algo pasa!

-Bien es una promesa!. hilary sin pensarlo, lo abrazo y el le correspondio abrazandola de la cintura..._vaya su cintura es delgada. _Eran los pensamientos de Kai, y otravez Hilary sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejia derecha. Ambos se sonrojaron pero Hilary recordo las clases de meditacion y se relajo un poco.

-El beso fue por haber llegado!..._ algun día sabras que te amo!_ estaba vez pensaba nuestra castaña.

-Bien apresuremonos ya nos dejaron.

-Hay! lo olvidaba quiero ir a comprar una recarga para el telefono.

-Segura...

-Si, si pasa algo no te podre llamar!.

-Esta bien vamos.

-Pero vamos a otro lado si no, nos encontraremos con ese chico más que parece que esperaba a alguien. Ambos se dirigian a otra tienda.

Cuando llegaron, ella compro su recarga y de paso vio en el estante sus amados dulces de mango, de la cual compro cuatro dulces y Kai se sorprendio pues compro cuatro y del mismo sabor.

-De veraz te gustan esos dulces!.

-Si son mis favoritos Emily tiene la culpa, ella me indujo al vicio!. Hilary le dio un bombon y este le dijo:

-No me gustan los dulces!.

-Pues no me importa te lo vas a comer!. Le dijo algo molesta y en su famoso tono mandon que tanto le gustaba, asi que tuvo que acceder. En lo que iban de regreso, Hilary miro de reojo a Kai y esa enorme bufanda blanca y entonces le pregunto.

-Porque usas siempre esa bufanda blanca? supongo que significa algo para ti? el la miro.

-Que significa esa pulcera que siempre portas en tu mano derecha?. Esa pregunta la sorprendio de verda, era un chico muy observador nunca penso que el notaria ese pequeño detalle, ella una pulcera de color café de bolitas.

-Hay! no me contestes con una pregunta!. A el le gustaba molestarla asi, yo pregunte primero contesto ella un poco irritada.

-Si! y yo despues, si quieres saber dime que significa. El empezo el juego.

-Bien te dire pero es algo cursi y prometeme que me vas a responder la pregunta!. El la miro y asintio.

-Esque esta pulcera me la regalo mi mamá y por una extraña razon soñe con mis abuelos fallecidos y ellos la bendicieron y desde entonces la uso como amuleto, ademas me prometi a mi misma, que cuando encuentre la persona correcta colocare mi pulsera a la mano izquierda!. termino de decir y estaba muy sonrojada.

-Ves! sabia que lo mirarias cursi!

-No he dicho nada. Le contesto -No pienso que sea cursi!. _Espero ser la razon de esa pulcera! _

-Y bien contesta!

-Mi padre me la dio antes de morir!

-Losiento! no debi preguntar..._ tenia que meter la pata bien alfondo del acelerador!_

-No la verda es un orgullo usarla y me gusta que lo hayas notado. Esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensar, ella le sonrio y el tambien le sonrio.

-Vaya estos dulces de verda son buenos!.

-Te dije que lo son por eso, soy adicta a ellos.

Jajajajajaja ambos rieron en lo que hacian su recorrido a la zona V.I.P . una vez que habían llegado a la zona de encuentro, todos los vieron sospechosos.

-Vaya hasta que decidio aparecer la señorita mandona y el señor amargado!. Supongo que ya saben quien fue.

-Hmp!. hicieron ambos.

-Adonde fueron Hilary? Pregunto Marhia. ¬.¬

-Fuimos a comprar una recarga. Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes son como que si fueran novios!. Hablo nuevamente Tyson.

-Tyson no somos novios. Contestos Kai con seriedad.

-Si tyson Kai se preocupa por todos al igual que yo lo hago! ademas estas celoso para que nos estes reclamando.

-Huuu! hicieron todos.

-Como crees que voy a estar celoso!, ademas quien se va fijar en bos una chica mandona!

-Tyson no le hables asi!. Salto Kai molesto.

-Kai dejalo! de todos modos el nos reclamo!, ninguna chica con sus cuatro dedos de frente saldría con un tipo que lo tiene pequeño!.

-O.O todos incluso Kai.

-Hilary! salto Ming Ming -Niña mala!

-Estas hablando de esta!. Tocandose las joyas de la familia.

-Pues estoy hablando del cerebro! mal pensados! ademas Kai es un caballero y tu no!. Kai se reia en voz baja y se dio cuenta que es mas astuta de lo que cree.

-Vos sos mas generosa que yo! yo le dije que no tenia cerebro!.

-jajajajaja malo!.

Hilary, Marhia y Emily se miraron y con sus miradasdecian muchas cosas, _Esa cosa de Tyson parece raton miraba.._ hacia con gesto Marhia, _sos mala! _todas comenzaron a reir, obviamente Raúl entendia que era una burla la que habian hecho asi que no dijo nada. Aunque los demas las vieron como que estas loca! pero eso no les importaba despues detodo eran las mejores amigas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este es mi nuevo Fic,en el hablare sobre mis locuras con mis amigos y algunas cosas van a ser cosas reales de mi vida, por ejemplo una de mis mejores amigas se cayo y fue exactamente asi el chico desconcido nos ayudo, pero no flirtemos con el no hubo la escena de celos y mi amiga se retiro con otra amiga de ella no su pretendiente, soy adicta a los dulces de mango y mi mejor amiga me hizo adicta a ellos, la cosa de la pulcera siempre la porto en mi mano derecha. Locuras mias. Este fanfic va dedicado a mis mejore amigos de la universidad, y a mis amados y queridos obvios<p>

El nombre de Soga Ogasawara se me ocurrio darselo a Queen pero tranquilos habra romance, y apareceran nuestros amados chicos malos los Blizkrieg boys, van a haber jugaretas y en el proximo capitulo habran mas celos mas cosas con el telefono y un posible viaje. Y sobre todo tratares de adelantar mi fic de Diva pos mortem enserio! ya que me retase un poco. Asi que nos leemos luego!

dejen Review! :3


	2. Celos, Mas Amigos que nunca y Gladiadore

Negacion: Beyblade no me pertenece le pertenece a Takao Kinomiya

":3" significa risa de gato que hacen las chicas en son de picardia mas que todo Hilary, Marhia nuestra gatita y Emily.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 2: Celos, Mas amigos que nunca y Gladiadores._

_._

_._

_._

Despues de estarse riendo de las Joyas de la familia de Tyson y este estar al borde de un estallido, Mariam recordo que tenia que ir a comprar unas cosas a la librería universitaria, las chicas se dispusieron a acompañarla.

-Kai creo que iremos todas ustedes mejor esperen aquí ya volveremos!. Esta termino con una sonrisa, y Kai solo asintio limitandose a contestar.

Las chicas se dirigierona comprar las cosas todo iba bien pues en el camino iba burlandose todavia de Tyson y "su pequeño raton" :3. vaya a estas chicas le gustaba burlarse de el, pues no es para menos se burlaba mucho de su amiga y la trataba de tonta, aunque sabian que no era cierto, una vez que iban de regreso a donde estaban los chicos, Emily Sintio deseos de ir al baño, la cual les dijo que luego las alcanzaria Hilary no estaba muy convencida pero aun asi la dejo ir sola al baño mientras las otras ya casi llegaban con los chicos.

Hilary aun pensaba en Emily en que debio acompañarla pues era su mejor amiga, ella conocia demasiada cosas de ella incluso mas que sus compañeros de equipo, incluso mas que Kai su amor "platonico" almenos eso creia ella, es un tipo difisil igual que ella, elconocia las emosiones, no tenia dudas que el había sufrido mucho, ella tambien había sufrido tambien y no cabia decir que preferian guardarselas.

Enese entonces vieron a un grupo de chicas que iban con caras de pocos amigos y al parecer muy molestas en direccion donde habían dejado a Emily no le prestaron tanta atencion, Hilary medio las vio, una vez que habían llegado con los chicos, Michael pregunto por Emily y estas, dijeron que estaba en el baño, cuando de pronto los ojos de Hilary se abrieron con miedo y asombro los otros la vieron palidecer un poco.

-Que pasa Hilary?. Pregunto Marhia asustada de ver la reaccion.

-Esa no era la novia del "peor es nada" y esas no eran sus amigas!. Todas palidecieron

-Si eran ellas! contesto Mariam!. Cuando Hilary salio corriendo a toda velocidad, las chicas al ver que su amiga corria salieron corriendo igual. Entonces Raúl reacciono

-Estas chicas se meteran en problemas! y salen todos corriendo tras ellas. Kai era el mas rapido, despues de ese duro entrenamiento en esa mugrienta abadia, le había enseñado a ser fuerte y muy rapido pero estaba mas preocupado por lo que podria pasarle a nuestra hermosa castaña, _hay Hilary que no te pase nada no te metas en problemas!._ Los chicos iban detraz de el viero que al ritmo que corria Hilary iba ganar una maraton, Hilary corria y corria tan rapido que le perdieron el rastro.

Hilary estaba tan preocupada por su amiga, que no dejaba de pensar en que le podia pasar algo, _porque no me fije? se supone que las cuido a todas y soy la que esta atenta al medio! me descuide!_. Las chicas iban a escasos metros de ella pero se podia apreciar la preocupacion de ella. Mientras tanto Emily acababa de salir del baño, y se dirigia a encontrarse con los chicos, cuando sorpresivamente fue rodeada por cinco chicas, no le daban espacio no la dejaban escapar.

-Que sucede? quienes son ustedes? Y que quieren?. Dijo esta no bajando la guardia y manteniendose alerta a lo que las chicas podrian hacerle.

-No te acuerdas de mi? soy la novia de Kasuki!. esta se puso sorprendida no penso que la novia de su ex-novio llegase hablarle y menos asi aprovechando que estaba sola. Comenzaba a recordar todo.

**Flash Back**

Emily es una chica muy linda y carismatica, inevitablemente por su forma de ser, puede evitar que las personas que la llegan a conocer tengan sentimientos hacia ella, ella conocio a un chico que al principio le era encantador la queria y apreciaba mucho, no se alejaba de ella, siempre se sentia protegida con el, pero habia un incomvniente a los amigos de este, Emly no era bien aceptada, ellos comenzaban a meterle cosas en la cabeza, no cabia dudas que Emily de verda queria a este chico, se conocieron en la secundaria, incluso tubieron una relacion algo tortuosa ya que terminaban y volvian, era mas que todo ineptitud y falta de madures de parte de el, ya que como dije al principio se dejaba manipular por sus amigos.

Llego el día en el que Emily le presento este chico a Hilary, debo de decir que a Hilary al principio le cayo bien, pero tenia algo intrigador que tambien la hacia sospechar, Hilary es muy observadora y ha apendido a leer las expresiones corporales y los ojos de las personas, por ello se le hace algo facil saber cuando le mienten. Llego un día en el que Emily y este chico volvieron a terminar, Emily se sentia debastada, pero sin embargo desidio guardase el dolor y no comentarlo, Emily de verda queria a este chico.

Una semana había pasado cuando Hilary desidio salir de clases estaba totalmente fatigada de la clase y desidio caminar un poco, cuando había terminado su recorrido y desidio volver a entrar a clases se encontro con este tipo, el se le acerco y le hablo.

-Hola como estas!.

-Ha! Hola Kasuki! pues yo estoy bien! y tu que ondas!

-Pues bien! y como esta Emily?. Este pregunto como con curiosidad.

-Pues bien esta en clases! yo estaba algo cansada y decidi salir un poco! pero porque me preguntas q no eres su novio?. Esta empezaba a sospechar.

-No te conto? Terminamos!. vaya estas palabras la dejaron sin habla, se sintio culpable por no saber el sufrimiento que llebaba con sigo su amiga.

-No, no lo sabia!. lo dijo mirando los ojos de ese chico.

-Es que terminamos, la semana pasada!

-Pero porque fue? Ella no me dijo nadad!

-Es que es por mis amigos, ella no les cae bien y tambien a ella no le agradan!. Hilary lo vio con sospecha:

-Buenos entonces que clase de amigos tienes si no quieren ver tu felicidad!. dijo eso aun viendo al chico a los ojos con dudas.

-Si ya ves como son! y que clase de amigos tengo!.

-Entonces porque sigues con ellos?, si no son sinceros con tigo!. Respondio nuestra chica para ver que contestaba.

-No lo se!

-Emily es una buena chica y la conosco bien no se tu pero como que tus amigos o quieren tu felicidad, si eres inteligente alejate de ellos!. Vaya esta chica lo dejo pensando un minuto.

-Si es cierto pero me quiero dar un tiempo antes de volver con ella!, almenos unos cuatro meses!. Respondio un poco temeroso.

-No lo se tu pero Emily es muy bonita y muchas cosas pueden pasar en cuatro meses, no digo que alguien este buscandola pero alguien se te puede adelantar y luego lo vas a lamentar!.

-Si eso tambien estaba pensando no digo que haya alguien mas pero si ocurre! pues ni modo!. Nuestra castaña estaba leyendo su expresion facial para saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Bueno solo te lo digo para que despues no te lamentes!. Vaya esta chica si es directa.

-Si claro es que solo sera un breve momento!. Esta niña le daba que pensar, es una asesina cerebral.

-Bueno me tengo que ir tengo clases, si la veo que quieres que le diga!.

-Nada que solo me viste!.

-Ok yo se lo digo!. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejia.

A la semana despues Emily volvio con este chico, Hilary lo observaba, Mathilda y Marhia le comentaron a Hilary.

-A mi no me cae bien ese chero!

-A mi tampoco!. Comento Marhia

-A mi me detubo y me dijo que habían terminado y ahora estan juntos!, me dijo que se iban a dar un tiempo!

-Yo no se la ultima vez que lo vi estaba con otra vicha abrazado y se miraba meloso!. Comento Mathilda dejando a estas dos boquiabiertas.

-Yo solo le dije a Emily que lo vi y que me saludo... pero no le dije que hable con el!.

-Hay que estarlo observando haber que hace!. Las tres asintieron.

Vaya si que Emily era feliz, no es que no le gustara Michael pero penso al igual que Hilary que lo suyo no llegaria a mas que la amistad, que eran sus amores platonicos, luego pasaron tres semanas y terminaron otra vez, y esta vez Hilary empezaba a dudar si ser una buena amiga y decirle todo, Mathilda nuevamente volvio a ver a Kasuki con la misma chica y la tenia de la mano, le conto a Hill y aun dudaba, Mathilda le habia pedido que no le dijera, pero eso estaba entre hacer o no lo correcto, un día se decidio Hilary en decirlo, Mathilda no estaba en ese momento, las dos estaban solas, Hilary le conto cada detalle de lo que hablaron y de lo que vio Mathida. Pero al parecer esta ya lo sabia todo, fue muy doloroso, pero al final lo agradecio, sobre todo la sinceridad, despues de eso Hill y Emily se volvieron inseparables cada una conocia lo de la otra, los dolores y alegrias, por eso misma, Soga las molestaba de su relacion Yuri, no es que lo fueran, si no que se querian como hermanas y eso fomento la confianza.

Un día en lo que iban en camino, Emily, Hilary, Marhia, Mathilda, Raúl, Kenny y Ming Ming, vieron este pedazo de idiota sin cerebro, con la chica Hilary lo vio como que le iba a dar una paliza y lo peor es que el tipo se acerco escasos metros con la chica para que Emily los viera.

-Que idiota! se nota que la inica neurona que tiene lo de da para mas!. Decia Hilary con total enojo.

-Hay dejalo es un tonto!. Le dijo Emily a la cual le dolia.

-Vas a ver que esa tipa te va a reclamar y nos vamos a pelear por su culpa!, te vas a acordar de mi!. Le dijo Hilary.

-Como vas a creer!

-Te vas acordar de mi y es mas este tipo va a volver! hay de bos si caes!. Hilary estaba totalmente molesta y todos pues, pero la que mas se nojo fue Hill ya que era la que le lanzaba miradas amenazantes.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Emily estaba acorralada, dos de las cheras, la tomaron por los brazos no la dejaban ir, ella intentaba safarse pero no podia estaba aprisionada. En eso la novia de su ex-novio le dio una bofetada en el rostro, ella trato de soltarse para devolversela, pero entonces le dio un puñetazo en la mejia derecha, en ese mismo instante se le puso color rojo del impacto que causo, estaba acorralada y lo peor es que estaba sola...

.

.

.

.

_-Vaya mi Hill va a ganar una maraton!...esperen! mi Hill en que estoy pensando! solo es mi amiga! y corre como un leopardo! cada momento que paso con ella me gusta más! definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza! pero almenos no estoy como Tyson!._ Pensaba nuestro Fenix, en lo que corria a toda velocidad, para evitar que nuestra chica se metiese en problemas. Mientras tanto nuestro Beisbolista casi corria a la par de Kai al saber que posiblemente le pasara algo a su Emily.

_-Emily aguarda un poco mas voy por ti! como me preocupas! de verda no sabes todo lo que mi corazón guarda por ti! _

_-Sin embargo tengo miedo a mostrarlo y que no sientas nada por mi, es mas mi miedo a ser rechazado!..._esto ultimo ambos iban pensando, ya que todos estamos sujetos al sufrir por amor.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Justo al momento en que Emily era golpeada, aparece Hilary cuando vio como esa estupida chica se atrevio a golpear a su mejor amiga, se le tiro como una gata furiosa, la derribo haciendole una tacleada de futbolamericano, luego otras dos chicas intentaron tomarla de los brazos cuando esta las golpeo a puño cerrado en la cara derribandolas, Emily vio el momento oportuno en el que las chicas que la tenian atada descuidaron su guardia, al ver como su lider y sus amigas eran derribadas por Hilary, Emily se safo y les dio un puñetazo y se solto, justo cuando la lider se estaba reponiendo, y las otras chicas las rodeaban, novia de su ex, iba a golpear a Hill, cuando Emily le dio una tremenda bofetada, que la dejo tonta, Hill sonreia pues su amiga nunca habia golpeado a alguien asi, y vaya que fue una tramenda bofetada.

-Que dices amiga jugamos un ratito!. Hill tenia una risa picara y a la vez enojo por lo que le havian hecho a su amiga.

-Claro que si amiga juguemos un poco nada mas!. Luego ambas tomaron posicion defensiva. Cuando ocurrio eso sus amiga intentaron golpearlas, pero en ese instante aparecieron nada mas y nada menos, que Marhia, Mariam y Ming Ming, que no dudaron en sumarse a la accion!. Las tres chicas llegaron y se les tiraron encima a las agresoras, y al ver esto Emily tomo del pelo a la novia de su ex-novio, y una vez que la tenia del pelo le pego un buen puñetazo en la cara, la chica intento responder al golpe, pero Emily fue mas rapida y en ese intento se le lanzo encima a la chica derribandola y que dando ella arriba de ella y aprovechando esa situacion le repartia de golpes a toda velocidad y furia por ser tan cobarde.

En ese momento otra de las chicas intento golpear a Hilary y esta bloqueo su ataque con su brazo derecho y le pego con su buen gancho izquierdo que la dejo tonta, parecia boxeador pero era obvio que parte de la practica que habia tenido golpeando a Tyson con cada una de sus idioteces. Total era divertido pelear de vez en cuando, almenos es una forma de desestresarse, cuando esta chica trato de recuperar la postura intento tirarsele a Hilary encima haci como habian hecho con sus amigas, pero nuestra castaña demostro ser mas rapida y se le lanzo primero, le dio tres puñetazos en el rostro, Hilary estaba sentada en la pelvis de la chica y la tenia jaloneada del cabello, bueno practicamente todas estaban asi y les daban buenos tirones de cabello, Eddy que iba pasando por ahi saco su telefono celular y grabo toda la escena desde el primer momento en el que acorralaron a Emily, vaya el decia que era mejor que ver las peleas de lucha libre por television si que le hacia de verdaderas Divas. Justo en ese instante iba apareciendo Kai que quedo perplejo al ver a Hilary encima de la chica dandole buenos golpes, Michael que iba cerca tambien se quedo estatico, y despues el resto de los chicos, era una pelea de feminas, Kai que recobro la cordura, fue el primero en actuar, agarro a Hilary de la cintura y la abrazo fuertemente por detraz evitando que se le escapara pues ella estaba molesta, y no dejaria a su amiga su sola, al ver que esto ocurria, Michael tomo a Emily de la misma forma, Ray a Marhia, Max con Mariam y Kenny con Ming Ming, Tyson y Daichi miraban todo con la boca abierta las chicas forcejeaban, pero luego ocurrio algo que hizo que ellas dejaran de forcejear y las detuvo, Hilary se miro y estaba paralizada y luego dijo.

-Kai estas contento?. Se escuchaba algo alterada, tratando de tomar la calma.

-Como crees que voy a estar contento de verte pelear de esa manera!. Le respondio tratando de calmarse y evitar otra pelea.

-Es que... Estas apachurandome las bubies!. Kai estaba tocando de mas, por tratar de detenerla el sin querer la esta tocando los seños, no es que fueran grandez sus senos, eran pequeños pero aun asi la estaba tocando. Y las chicas no dijeron nada solo hicieron Mmmm los chicos tambien las estaban manoseando. Bajaron sus manos a la altura de su cintura pero aun asi no las soltaban, y se sonrojaron un poquito obvio tambien nuestro Kai. Las tipas que fueron golpeadas y huilladas salieron corriendo.

-Ojala se vuelvan a meter con nuestra amiga! se las van a ver contodas! dijeron todas en coro.

Hilary al sentir los brazos protectores de Kai, se dio media vuelta y lo abrazo enrollando sus brazos en su cuello, y no pudo evitar decir grasias por haber llegado. Todos miraban esa escena y repitieron lo mismo, Kai sentia como el corazón de Hilary palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho pero el penso que era parte de la adrealina del momento, pero su corazon tambien palpitaba porque de verda queria a ese hombre. Cuando Hill reacciono esta un poco roja y recordo a Emily, se solto de Kai y corrio a revisar a Emily y tanto fue su impresiom, que la abrazo fuertemente y no pudo evitar decir.

-Te lo dije esa tipa nos iba a hacer esto! que bueno que estabamos todas! todas se miraron y se abrazaron. Eddy grabo toda la escena y sonrio para si mismo retirandose del lugar.

Luego caminaron en grupo de nuevo a la zona VIP Hilary iba con Kai por supuesto, el cual le iba diciendo que la proxima ve tenga mas cuidado, pero ella le dijo que estaba feliz de que el hubiese llegado, Kai se sonrojo levemente y Hilary le sonrio.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado del campus universitario se encontraban un par de chicos que estaban sacando copias a sus trabajos uno de ellos era Kasuki el ex-novio de Emily estaba platicando con su amigo sobre su paln de recuperarla.

-Es sencillo, le planto celos a mi novia para que vaya con las estupidas de sus amigas a darle una buena paliza y luego llego con la idea de disculparme, ella llorara y me abrazara y le ofrecere proteccion, y a mi actual novia la dejo como algo que no vale la pena y haci trato de buscar acostarme con Emily!, suena perfecto no! es tan tonta que ni siquiera sus amiguitos van a poder impedir que vuelva con ella, es cuestion de tiempo! ella esta muerta por mi!...

-Ese paln es magnifico, esa chica caera redondita!. Le contestaba su amigo mientras pagaban las copias y le caia una llamada a Kasuki, al parecer su plan tubo un pequeño inconveniente, mejor dicho varios incombenientes, las amigas de Emily les habian dado una paliza, no contaba con que sus amigas serian las mismas chicas superpoderosas,(era solo un decir) eran sus super amigas.

-Vaya eso no lo esperaba! pero aun asi eso no cambia mis planes de hacercame a ella!, vamos a buscarla y seguiremos el resto del plan!. Pagaron las copias y se dirigieron a buscar a Emily.

.

.

.

.

Una vez en la zona V.I.P Hilary se enviaba miradas con Marhia quien tambien pensaba que el ex-novio de Emily intentaria hablar con ella, _...Me late que este pibe la va a buscar!... yo tambien tengo ese presentimiento!..._Emily se fijo y decifro sus miradas y luego les contesto con la misma forma _...Si lo hace no lo quiero ver no quiero que intente algo! ya mucho me hizo...Lo se amiga por eso el llegara con el pretexto que lo perdones y haci volvas con el. _Decia Hilary,_... aunque no creo que lo haga...Te acordaras de mi otravez amiga!..._

-Se puede saber que tanto se dicen con las miradas!.Decia el tarado de gorra, osea Tyson.

-Nada estabamos diciendo que tenemos que estudiar mucho para unos examenes cuando regresemos de vacaiones! contesto Hilary, Kai no le creyo nada, despues de lo que paso a lo mejor no queria que los demas lo supieran, le preguntaria despues.

De pronto a lo lejos se pudo identificar una silueta de un hombre de aproximadamente 1.70 ellas lo pudieron reconocer, era Kasuki, iba acompañado de uno de sus amigos, Hilary rapidamente le hizo la mida a Emily como te lo dije que acordarias de mi!; vaya eso fue extraño Emily estaba molesta, Hilary la veia preguntandole que hacer cuando se le ocurrio la idea de llegar y encararlo antes de que se hacercara, ya que si los demas muchachos se daban cuenta de ello se armaria otra pelea, Hilary le dijo a Mariam que las acompañara, y haci irian las tres. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a encontrarlos, los demas chicos estaban estupefactos ya que no entendian nada, esperaron sentados, pero cuando vieron que ellas se acercaban a esos chicos se pusieron alerta, mas que todo Michael y Kai, al ver las expresiones y el intercambio de miradas que se hacian las chicas. Una vez ahi la primera en hablar fue Hilary.

-Y a que vienes idiota! a molestarla o cual se sera tu estupida excusa!, ella estaba alterada.

-Vine Hablar con ella no con bos!.

-Pues no me importa porque no la pienso dejar sola!

-A que vienes Kasuki! no quiero volver con bos!. Eso hizo que Hilary tirara una carcajada malevola.

-Solo quiero hablar con tigo escuchame!. El estaba actuando obviamente, el intento tocarla, cuando Hilary se iba a poner en medio de ellos dos, pero el amigo de Kasuki se le puso enfrente.

-Quitate idiota! le contesto mas alterada. El no se quito, Hilary intento esquivarlo, cuando la tomo del brazo evitando su avanze, Hilary le pego con su gancho izquierdo dejandolo tonto, Emily se dirigia a revisar a su amiga cuando Kasuki la tomo del brazo aprisionandola, ella llego y le pego una bofetada, y tremenda bofetada, Mariam solo miraba la escena, las chicas lo tenian controlado, cuando el amigo de Kasuki intento tomar a Hilary, Kai aparecio empujando al tipo que queria tocar a Hilary, y el se coloco enfrente de ella para protegerla, y en eso aprecio Michael, poniendose enfrente de Emily.

-Cual es tu bronca! le decia Michael estaba molesto.

-Que te importa la cosa es con ella!

-Que ya te dije que no quiero saber de ti! no quiero volver a hablar con tigo!.

-Que pasa este es mejor mozo que yo!

-Si si lo es incluso es mas guapo! mas atletico! e inteligente! porque no le haria las idioteces que tu le hiciste! esa en hablar fue Hill con su tono amenazante.

-Es cierto tiene cara de idiota pero no es idiota! Hilary estaba molesta. Cuando de pronto el amigo de Kasuki intento atacar nuevamente a Hilary, Kai se le lanzo dandole de golpes, Kasuki intento meterse en la pelea pero Michael repitio la escena, y le dijo que no se le hacercara mas a Emily o se las veria con todos, Kai estaba molesto y no dejaria que golpearan a Hilary, cuando Hilary lo aparto, y lo brazo fuertemente a su cuerpo para que dejara a chico, Emily llego y abrazo a Michael este le correspondio el abrazo y ella lo apreto fuertemente para calmarlo, y Emily se despidio de su PeoresNada con una patada en las joyas de la familia, Hilary estaba orgullosa, y Kai estaba igual de orgulloso de Hilary pues demostro tener un fuerte carcter, ella fue muy fuerte, una vez que humillaron a los chicos, y regresaron con los demas, Michael iba del brazo con Emily la cual estaba sonrojada pero muy contenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia esperanzas de tener algo con Michael. Kai, Mariam y Hilary iban detraz de ellos observando el resto de escena_._Una vez ahi, un chico que iba pasando por ahi se le quedo viendo a Hilary y la saludo, ella se le acerco dejando a los demas, Kai observo eso y no le agrado mucho eso, algo de ese chico no le agradaba mucho, eso creo que a lo que comunmente todos llamamos celos, ella le sonreia, lo cual eso molestaba a Kai, las chicas estaban viendo todo y se hacian miradas pues sabian toda la historia...

.

.

.

Que les parecio mis queridos lectores, Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora!, Grasias a Kevin por dejarme review en el capitulo anterior y Sky espero que te agrade este capitulo y mil grasias por agragarme a autor favorito tratare de no decepsionarte, ya que tenia las ideas de que las chicas fueran fuertes y no unas damicelas en peligro, hay cosas que si de verda pasaron como por ejemplo el fashback de Emily, solo espero no morir cuando mis amigos vean este capitulo, si vivo subire el tercero! TnT, La parte de las peleas, en verda no pasaron pero quise ponerlas porque son cosas que haria por amigas, y obviamente las parte de Kai y Hill nno pasaron o mejor dicho no me pasaron eso es parte del trama y para darle un toque romantico! en el otro capitulo hablare mas de Hill y si habran relatos personales, decidi cambiar la clasificasion, no porque vaya a escribir lemon pero es porque sera algo insinuado y habran algunas malas palabritas,

Quien sera ese chico que hablaba con Hilary? Emily le contara todo a Michael? Kai hara caso a sus sentimientos? Tyson dejara de ser un idiota? esperen el tercer capitulo


	3. El Rechazo

.

.

.

Negacion Beyblade no pertenece si no a Takao Aoki ok!

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 3: El Rechazo._

Ese chico no le caia muy bien a primera vista, ese chico tenia tanta historia como el con Hilary, noes que hubiese sido su novio pero era su amigo, practicamente lo conocio justamente en el mismo año en que empezo la Universidad, entraron en la misma facultad, estudiarian Odontologia, al principio ninguna de las chicas se llevaban Emily, Marhia, Raul, Kenny, Ming Ming no se habian transferido a esa facultad asi que casi no convivian, Mathilda y Hilary si eran super amigas desde el momento en que se dieron cuenta que estudiarian juntan, con Soga casi no se hablaban hasta que se transfirienron los demas, este chico la principio no era timido la verda, no le hablaba a casi nadie y era muy dulce, cuando se conocieron fue al principio con fines educativos, ya que era neceario estudiar en grupos, por su forma de ser le agrado a primera vista a Hilary, tanto que lo queria como su amigo, sin embargo esta sentia que este chico la queria como algo diferente, no como solo una amiga.

Este chico era Kiche* Otawara a simple vista es un chico feo de baja estatura, pero de buenos sentimientos, Hilary se sintio atraida a su forma de ser, ya que lo apreciaba aunque no le gustara, ellos eran buenos amigos, se buscaban emutuamente, asi como era con Tyson y los chicos, en el año que se transfirieron sus amigos, Hilary y Emily se hicieron las mejores amigas, y se hablaban mas con Soga, una vez Soga le conto a Hilary que este chico le decia cosas como para enamorarla y Hilary le dijo que sentia lo mismo, con respecto a su forma de ser, Este chico se fijaba en cada detalle de Hilary, aunque se lo comentaba a sus amigas estas no le creian decia que era parte de su retorcida mente, Hilary aun lo trataba como su amigo y actuaba normal aunque era mass observadora desde entonces, cosa que aprendio de su mismisimo Kai.

Hilary sabia que Kiche le decia cosas para enamorar a Soga y por una extraña razon se dio cuenta que hacia lo mismo con otras de sus compañeras, practicamente parecia un Urgido, Raul las chicas observaban que este chico mucho buscaba a Hilary, pero aun asi no le creian hasta que un dia ocurrio.

**Flash Back**

Era un día muy cansado de estar estudiando, practicamente parecian Zombies, estaban muertos en vidas despues de la clase de Estomatologia. Las chicas salieron como de constumbre del auditorium donde recibian clases.

-Crei que moriria! Decia Hilary suspirando.

-Yo tambien!. Se quejaba Marhia.

-Ya tengo hambre! decia Raúl.

Todos tomaron sus alimentos y se dedicaron a comer, justamente cuando terminaron, Emily y Hilary tenian que ir a la fotocopiadora para conseguir las clases, los tres iban caminando cuando se encontraron con Kiche, este les saludo de la misma manera, Hilary y Emily le dieron un beso en la mejia, Emily se adelanto un poco para conseguir las copias dejando a Hilary con Kiche.

-Y como has estado? le preguntaba Hilary con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues bien fijate!. Le contesto sonriendo. El estaba un poco nervioso, Hilary lo noto pero trato de mantener la calma para no alterarlo.

-Te pasa algo?. le pregunto Hilary.

-No...Nada! estaba nervioso y tartamudeaba -Es que queria darte algo!.

-Darme algo? Que cosa? Vamos dime? Esta le sonreia.

-Es un gato feo no creo que te guste!.

-Un gato no creo que sea feo ademas talvez sea lindo! esta un le daba animos.

-Ok!. Este llego y saco de su bolson una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y al entregarselos, Hilary estaba confundida pero a la vez contenta ya que tambien tenia una adiccion a los Chocolates pero aun asi se negaba a aceptarlos.

-No puedo aceptarlos! practicamente se negaba porque ya sospechaba sobre sus intenciones.-Es que el chocolate hce estragos en mi piel! esa tambien era verdad, ella tenia que llevar una dieta baja en grasas para evitar el acné.

-Vamos aceptalos si no me pondre mal! ella aun no muy convencida los acepto, era una persona mu fuerte, pero tambien tenia un buen corazon ella no querria hacer sentir mal a su amigo. Hilary le sonrio cuando tomo la caja en sus manos, y despues saco un sobre enrollado en un liston de color Rojo, Hilary estaba aun mas confundida. Pero la tomo y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Grasias! la leere mas tarde.

-Si claro! justamente en ese momento iba apareciendo Emily, cuando llego Hilary se despidio dandole un beso en la mejias y sonriendole como lo hacia comunmente. Emily vio a Hilary un poco nerviosa, entonces noto la caja de chocolates y el sobre, Emily se quedo boquiabierta despues de todo esto.

-Te reagalaron chocolates! Emily decia con toatal emosion.

-Si! pero estoy nerviosa tambien me dio una carta!.

-Una carta? que dira?.

-Cuando estemos en la clase la abrire!

Al llegar al auditorium.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la caja de Chocolate, la primera en preguntar fue Mathilda

-Quien te dio esos chocolate?

-Fue Kiche! ella estaba peor. Y todos la vieron sorprendidos, Raúl estaba observando todo y escuchaba sus comentarios.

ya era hora de entrar a la clase asi que tomaron asiento, el maestro aun no llegaba, asi que Hilary abrio la carta y comenzo a leerla, Raúl y Marhia se sentaron atrás de las demas chicas, pero se inclinaron un poco para saber lo que decia la carta.

_Hola mi amiguita bonita!, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho..._

_AL mismo tiempo quiero decirte que tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi y no tiene comparacion. Y tienes un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Me gusta estar con tigo, y ver la delicada briza mover suavemete tus cabellos, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser tan unica, tan original, tan tu. Bueno en fin toda tu me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, hace mas de un año. Dicen que cuando estas cerca de una persona se sienten mariposas en el estomago pues descubri que eso es verdad desde que te conoci._

_Me gustaria que me dieras una oportunidad de demostrarte quien soy, de conocerte y que me conoscas mejor, para que de esa forma tu puedas decir, si valgo o no la pena, "no te quiero presionar, piesalo y me dices luego", pero cuando lo pieses recuerda que te digo esto desde el fondo de mi corazón con los mas puros y nobles sentimientos, los mismos sentimientos que hoy pongo a tus pies._

Hilary hizo un pausa, todos estaban sorprendidos practicamente al borde del colapso no digamos Hilary que era la causa de las torturas de noble corazón, Hilary es una persona fuerte e independiente, pero aun asi es dulce cuandose tratan de sentimientos y es sutil con sus amigos, ella no lo queria hacer sufrir. Y no es de las personas que les gusa jugar con los sentimientos de alguien. Hilary estaba en shock Kiche le estaba declarando su amor. Emily y Mathilda se miraron mutauamente, sabian que la mirada de Hilary expresaba tristeza al sentirse incapaz de responder sus sentimientos.

-Estaras bien nosotros te apoyamos!. Emily le dijo eso tomando su mano. Y Hilary le sonrio prosiguiendo con la carta.

_Todo lo que te pido es una oportunidad, ten en mente que te quiero mucho e independientemente de tu respuesta en mi encontraras a alguien en quien confiar._

"_Mi corazon es tuyo para cuando tu quieras"_

_Atentamente. Kiche Otawara._

Nadie sabia que decir todos se miraban mutuamente, y se evitaban los comentarios, el era amigo de Hilary mas que todo, era obvio pensar que era la que menos idea tenia de como rechazar sus sentimientos con sutileza. Justamente en ese momento el docente entro a empezar la clase, Emily le dio una sugerencia a Hilary.

-Enviale una carta rechazandolo para no ser tan dura y decirselo en la cara!. :3

-pero que le podria decir? o tengo idea de que escribirle?. Dijo con un suspiro triste.

Yo te ayudare amiga entnces Emily escribio en un papel como podria rechazarlo y Mathilda le ayudaba en eso. Hilary tuvo que salir del auditorium a buscar a otro docente sobre un trabajo que tenian en grupo. Justamente, cuando salio, Kiche la iba persiguiendo, ella trato de caminar mas rapido, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el sabia que ella lo vio, trato de disimular un poco.

-Leiste la carta?, le dijo sonriendo. Hilary pensaba que decirle.

-No no la he leido cuando llegue a mi casa la leere. Tenia que actuar bien.

-Y a donde vas?

-A este... A la sala de docentes buscar al profesor!. sinceramente, no sabia que hacer.

Cuando se dirigia ahi Kiche la iba siguiendo a todas partes, eso empezaba a incomodar a Hilary, en esos momento hubieradado grasias, si almenos el tarado de Tyson hubiera estado con ella asi el no estaria siguiendola. Cuando llego a la sala de docentes, no encontro a l profesor, asi que se regreso al auditorium, bueno entonces te veo luego tengo que ir a la clase..._Porque no me deja en paz!... que parte de "no te quiero presionar, piensalo y me dices luego" no entendio, el escribio la carta pero quizas ni el se entiende que se escribe..._ Hilary pensaba para si, ella llego y se despidio con un beso en la mejia, practicamente se estava haciendo la pendeja para para evitar decirle algo grosero. Cuando entro se encontro a las chicas sentadas, y Hilary estaba mas nerviosa.

-Que te pasa?, Le pregunto Emly.

-Es que me siguio, al parecer me estaba esperando!.

-Mira tengo la primera parte escrita para que la agregues a tu carta! Le dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Grasias amiga! Hilary trato de sonreir. Y Hilary leyo lo que decia la carta de Emily.

_Hola!_

_Espero que te encuentres super bien, quiero decirte toda lo esta pasando por mi mente!._

_Realmente me siento tan mal por no poder corresponderte o darte la respuesta que tu quisieras oir, pero no encuentro las palabras para decierte que te quiero y te adoro como el ser que eres, y te doy las grasias por apreciarme tanto como lo haces, grasias por comprenderme, escucharme dia a dia, por tus detalles y por tu amistad._

_Grasias por tu carta que me obsequiaste, me agrado mucho saber un poco mas de ti, pero a la vez no quiero lastimarte ni mucho menos herir tus sentimientos, no puedo mentirte ni darte ilusiones de algo que talvez nunca pueda pasar, te quiero como una amigo y como que no seria justo que yo te lastimara, se que encontraras a una persona ideal que sepa valorarte y quererte como te mereces._

Con eso termino de leer la parte que habia escrito Emily para ella, a Hilary le gusto, su amiga le habia dado una buena idea, sin embargo aun tenia que agregarle mas cosas.

-Esa es solo una idea luego le agregas mas para extender la carta! Emily le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Grasias amiga! y le sonrio. Luego arranco una pagina de su cuaderno y entre Emiy, Mathilda y Hilary comenzaron a inspirarse y escribir la carta de rechazo.

_Hola como estas espro que te encuentres muy bien quiero decirte que eres un amigo muy especial para mi y que te valoro mucho como tal y tambien aprecio mucho la atencion que me brindas y porque se que eres un amigo en el cual yo puedo confiar._

_Tambien quiero decirte que aprecio mucho las cosas buenas que viste en mi y juro que me hiciste feliz porque para gustarle a alguien significa que ha visto cosas muy buenas en mi, pero como te dije días antes te quiero y te aprecio como un amigo al igual que a Raúl ustedes para mi son mis mejores amigos, casi hermanos y no quiero que nada de eso cambie._

_Yo no quiero seguir haciendote sufrir, yo se que te mereces una mejor persona que yo y yo sere feliz cuando tu encuentres esa persona indicada._

_Tambien estoy muy contenta por los logros que has hecho y estoy muy orgullosa de lo lejos que has llegado estudiando y espero que sigas asi y que perseveres mucho en la carrera._

_No se con que palabras expresarte que solo te quiero como un amigo no como algo mas, no quiero que nada de nuestra amistad cambie y no olvides que en mi puedes confiar como una amiga y que te puedo ayudar hasta donde pueda._

Y entonces a Hilary se le ocurrio agregarle la parte que escribio Emily.

"_Grasias por tu carta que me obsequiaste me agrado mucho saber un poco mas de ti, pero a la vez no quiero lastimarte y mucho menos herir tus sentimientos, no puedo mentirte ni darte ilussiones de algo que talvez nunca pueda pasar, te quierocomo un amigo y no seria justo que yo te lastimara"_

_No olvides que te quiero mucho me despido querido amigo y espero no herirte mucho con lo que sale de mi corazón que no fue con la intencion de lastimarte, y si en algun casotu no quieres mi amistad yo lo voy a entender y cuando tu quieras regresar vas a encontrar siempre en mi una amistad sincera._

_Atentamente. Hilary Tachibana._

Al fin habia terminado la carta, el docente termino con la clase y todos salieron del auditorium, en ese momento a Hilary y Marhia se les ocurrio ir al baño a retocarse, Mathilda se dirigio a la biblioteca, Emili, Sei, Soga y Raúl se retiraron a sus casas. Luego de salir del baño Hilary y Marhia se despidieron pues Hilary prometio esperar a Mathilda, para luego ir a la sala de docentes a discutir sus trabajos, cuando Hilary le llamo por telefono a Mathilda.

-Hola ya vas a venir aquí!

_-Si... ya voy para aya! jejejeje!. _contesto Mathilda.

-hum! pasa algo? estas extraña!. En eso recordo que Kiche la habia perseguido. -Hay no si esta Kiche por ahi decile que ya me fui porfavor! te espero en la entrada del salon de docentes ok!

-De acuerdo!.

Cuando Hilary estaba esperando a Mathilda en la sala de profesores, Hilary vio que Kiche tambien siguio a su amiga, Mathilda tambien estaba nerviosa por lo que Kiche estaba haciendo, practicamente el sabia que se reuniria con su amiga Hilary gruño de enojo pero lo disimulo un poco. Practicamente las seguia a todas partes y sin duda trataria de seguirla a casa estaba nerviosa, definitivamente no queria hacerle daño pero tampoco queria que la situacion se saliera de control, el le pregunto a Hilary.

-Que haces?

-Buscaba al profesor!. Ella trataba de conservar la calma, cuando entraron a la sala de docentes el profesor ya se habia retirado y Kiche aun las seguia, Mathilda y Hilary se hacian miradas discretas, pero obivamente Hilary estaba molesta. En ese instante Mathilda dijo.

-Aqui viene la doctora tengo un trabajo pendiente con ella!

-Entonces vamos! dijo Hilary y a todo eso Kiche aun las seguia. Cuando Mathilda habia terminado de hablar con la doctora, entro otra docente y Kiche se fue hablar con ella, era el momento justo para escapar de Kiche. Mathilda tomo a Hilary de la mano. Y ambas corrieron, Mathilda la escondio en un pasillo.

-Hay que vamos hacer!. Decia Hilaryun poco nerviosa.

-Callate Hilary nos puede escuchar!. Ambas guardaron silencion y una puerta que estaba a su lado se abrio era la puerta de un baño, y una señora salio de la puerta, ambas se asustaron y pusieron cara de terror, iban a gritar, la señora las vio raro y les dijo.

-Que hacen? se estan escondiendo?.

-Si si nos estamos escondiendo! dijo Mathilda.

-Si mira a un chico feo!, pequeño y meloso! y pregunta por nosotras digale que no nos vio!. Dijo Hilary.

-Ahhhhhh! Hilary, con esas caracteristicas lo hayara rapido!. Le dijo Mathilda. La señora se fue, ambas se quedaron un rato ahi esperando y cuando lo consideraron adecuado desidieron salir. Y Hilary tomo otro camino para abordar el autobus y evitar que Kiche la encontrara.

Al llegar a casa Hilary puso su telefono en vibrador y transcribio la carta, le hizo un adorno de angelito y selo puso en la carta. En ese instante le vibro el telefono, ella vio el numero y era Kiche. Ella lo ignoro y se dispuso a estudiar, el telefono sonaba y sonaba ella se estaba desesperando entonces lo puso en silencio, en el transcurso de las cinco de la tarde a las once de la noche Kiche le dejo ciento cuatro llamadas perdidas, Hilary estaba que rabiaba peroapago el telefono y se acosto a dormir, al siguiente día vio que en su telefono tenia tres buzones de voz. Los cuales decian lo mismo que la queria y que esperaba su respuesta.

En eso cuando llego a la universidad, Kiche andaba buscandola, todas estaban en la clase y estaban cansadas Hilary se decidio a salir estaba cansada y le cayo una llamada de Kiche esta llego y contesto.

-Hola!

_-Hola Hilary donde estas!._

-En el auditorium!.

_-Ok! ya llego!._

Hilary saco la carta y el arreglo para darselo a Kiche, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que le diria no queria ser dura y cruel queria ser suave pero hacerlo no seria facil rechazo era rechazo no importara como fuera. Lo encontro esperandola en unas gradas cercanas. Hilary se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejia como saludo.

-Hola!

-Hola como estas?. Le dijo el.

-Bien! quiero ir a comprar una botella con agua?

-Ok! Vamos. Una vez que los dos iban caminado le dijo Hilary.

-Me cayeron tus llamadas perdidas! eran ciento cuatro, hasta ahora las vi! que paso?

-Tambien te mande buzones de voz!

-A mi no me caen los buzones de voz y el telefono lo andaba en silencio en mi bolso asi que no lo escuche!. Esa fue una mentira blanda para evitar herirlo y obvio no le iba a decir no te quise contestar y si escuche los buzones de voz. Despues de haber comprado la botella con agua. Hilary se dirigia a su clase nuevamente, Kiche le propuso acompañarla al auditorium pero esta se nego diciendo que puede sola, en ese instante le dio la carta a Kiche y el le dijo.

-Espero que sea algo bueno!

-No le mirala luego! y se despidio.

Al final cuando estaba dentro de la clase Hilary respiro mas tranquila se miraba mas calmada, los chicos la vieron y por lo que su cara decia al parecer todo habia acabado o al menos eso pensaba. Le cayoun mensae a su telefono y vio que era de Kiche.

_Sabia que algo asi sucederia, pero no te preocupes esperare paciente a que algun dia sientas algo por mi y si me gustaria ser tu amigo._

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Las chicas se miraban mutuamente ellas sabian todo. _A el todavia le gusta ella trata de evitarlo pero aun asi no logra hacerlo... Decia Emily. Ella es fuerte pero lo que hizo de acosarla hasta el cansancio de verda de excedio...Decia Marhia._ Ambas miraron a Kai que trataba de simular calma pero no lo lograba estaba que rabiaba las chicas se miraban nuevamente..._parece que alguien esta celoso :3... __decia nuestra gatita Marhia... Si que esta enojado a pues a lo mejor sienta algo por Hilary y no tiene idea de que hacer :3... Decia Emily._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Mas Celos y Conociendo a Voltaire Hiwata

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 4. Mas Celos y Voltaire Hiwatari_

Kai caminaba en circulos estaba desesperado.

-Kai se puede saber que te pasa porque estas asi de desesperado! preguntaba Daichi.

-Es que el chofer no viene no se apura ya nos tenemos que ir!. Esa fue la mentira, la verda la idea de que ese chico mirara a Hilary comoque si baba se le saliera lo estaba molestando. Ese tipo no le caia bien.

-Oye Hilary! grito Tyson. Kiche y Hilary los vieron.

-Que paso?.

-Kai pregunta si conduciras tu porque aquí va a cabar un agujero!.

-¿?

-Olvidalo Hilary. Dijo Ray obviamente eso lo hizo para molestar a Kai y por negar los celos que tiene por Hilary. Kai rabio mas por la estupida idea que tubo Tyson. Entonces a Ray se le ocurrio preguntarle a Raúl sobre quien era ese chico y que hacia con Hilary, eso era para calmar un poco a Kai ya que por su orgullos el no se atreveria a preguntar quien era ese chico.

-Su nombre es Kiche Otawara y esta enamorado de Hilary!. Mas se enojo Kai pero trato de calmarse.

-Que mas sabes? Pregunto Kai.

-El le mando una carta expresandole su amor! pero Hilary lo rechazo! practicamente lo hizo dos veces!. Kai hizo una expresion de asombro, se relajo un poco mas.

-Dos veces? pregunto Ray.

-Si el tipo la acosaba y hasta donde se, le llamo la primera vez ciento cuatro veces al telefono celular!

-Quee! ciento cuatro veces! todos dijeron en unisomo.

-Si y tres buzones de voz! y la verda es que este chico mucho la seguia a todas partes!, llego el momento en que la canso y lo mando a un carajo! porque no le daba su espacio! hasta las chicas la ayudaban!.

-Vaya nuestra Hilary seduce hombres y tan feita que es!. Decia el tonto de Tyson.

-Tyson! dijeron todos otravez reprochando la conducta de su amigo.

-Es que a Hilary solo hombres acosadores le salen! practicamente es una maldicion!

-Vaya cosa! dijo Ray. Kai ahora sabia que Hilary no le haria caso al tipo, Pero lo tenia encabronado el hecho que ese tipo la viera como que si fuera comida o la viera enbobado..._Quien se cree para ver a Hilary asi! luego le preguntare a Hilary quien es el y si me tiene confianza! si queria quitarse a ese idiota me lo hubiera dicho! que estoy diciendo? Me hubiera dicho! bueno o a cualquiera de los otros! ya ni se que estoy pensando! esta mujer me volvera loco! sin embargo es muy dulce y delicada como para jugar con mis sentimientos! que mis sentimientos!, definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza! esto es a lo que los demas le llaman amor? me enamore de ella? pero no quiero ser igual que ese fracasado acosandola! definitivamente sere mas cuidadoso! al menos hasta saber que me pasa con ella!..._

-De verdad piensan que Hilary le haria caso a ese tipo! yo no lo creo!. Hablo Max.

_-_Ni yo tampoco es decir estando con verdaderos mozos como nosotros!, como crees que le haria caso a este pato feo!. como siempre Michael con su narcisismo. Hubo un momento en el que Kiche volteo a ver a los chicos y el se le quedo viendo directamente a Kai, Kai le lanzo una mirada fulminante cuando Kiche intento rodear el brazo en los hombros de Hilary, pero esta llego y se alejo disimuladamente, Kai tenia ganas de romperle la cara.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hilary llevaba unos quince minutos con Kiche y al parecer ella aun sospechaba sobre sus sentimientos, por ello trataba de mantener la calma, sobre todo lo que habia pasado, la pelea por defender a Emily y cuando Kai la defendio, tenia que calmarce porque si no se calmaba, iniciaria otra pelea y era lo que menos querria. Kiche intento abrazarla y esta hizo un movimiento para evitar el abrazo..._El unico que puede abrazarme que estoy pensando!... Kai es mi amigo no me veria como algo mas!... _suspiro de decepcion. Kiche la vio confundido.

-Te pasa algo?

-Hum! no nada! solo pensaba algo!. Le respondio Hilary.

-Podria saber?.

-No lo creo!. contesto.

-Porque?. Insistio.

-porque no! no te lo voy a decir!. Empezaba a molestarse. En ese momento iba pasando una pareja de la mano la verdad es que se no se veian bien por el hecho que el tipo parecia aprovecharse de la chera y ella estaba totalmente cegada, sin contar que la chera era feita y el un poco guapo no como nuestros muchachos obviamente. Hilary los vio y no los vio muy bien que se diga.

-Sabes hay chicos guapos que andan con las chicas feas! algunos es de verdad y otros para aprovecharse!.

-Si pero las chicas bonitas no le hacen caso a los chicos feos!. Eso la dejo callada. Se referia a el mismo y sobre el rechazo, Hilary lo miro, no sabia que hacer o que decir cuando Kiche pregunto.

-Tienes por causalidad un dapen*?.

-Un dapen? No yo no tengo pero les preguntare a las chicas!. Hilary Grito para que las chicas la vieran y ellas dijeron que no.

-Bueno Kiche nos vemos otro día ire con mis amigos antes de que se molesten! asi que adios.

-Adios y cuidate!. Le dio un beso en la mejia que para Kai le causo enojo total. Una vez que Hilary regreso con las chicas, tenia una mirada triste, estas automaticamente preguntaron.

-Crees que entendio?. Le pregunto Emily.

-No, no ha entendido! pero no es mejor que me haga la desentendida!, Me dijo que las chicas bonitas no le hacemos caso a los chicos feos! la verda no tenia idea de que decirle!.. Hilary dijo con un tono serio.

-Es que es obvio que no entendio!. En ese momento el telefono de Kai Sonaba, era el chofer diciendole que el autobus que rento estaba listo para llevarlos al centro comercial. Hilary miro a Kai un poco molesto, en lo que los demas se dirigian al parqueo Hilary y Kai se quedaron de ultimo. Hilray le dio un abrazo fuerte a Kai, su corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente, Kai le correspondio el abrazo.

-Estas molesto con migo?. Pregunto ella con dulzura.

-No, no lo estoy!, le susurro en el oido. Mientras la abrazaba, el viento se movia y el tiempo parecia detenerse, Hilary tomo el brazo de Kai, y este le sonrio, ambos caminaron cuando de repente se encontraron con Marhia y Ray, Marhia parecia limpiarse las rodillas. Ambos se miraron y se dirigieron donde estaban sus amigos.

-Paso algo?. Pregunto friamente Kai.

-Marhia se cayo!. Respondio nuestro Neko Ray.

-Marhia no crees que tenemos demasiados caido hoy!. Tenia que ser Hilary con su sarcasmo amargo, bueno pues Kai le enseño a ser asi.

-Hay no molestes! si me dolio estaba caminando cuando me tropece y cai de rodillas!.

-Me hubiera caido mejor yo!. Dijo Ray tan sincero y tiernamente.

-Que tierno! *.* Ambas dijeron.

-Alemenos Estuvo Ray para recogerte!. Dijo nuevamente Hilary. Marhia y Ray estaban sonrojados, asi que Hilary volvio a tomar a Kai por el brazo, y se dispusieron a adelantarse para dejar a Ray y Marhia otro mento solos.

-Solo hace falta que yo me caiga!. Dijo Hilary.

-Si te vas a caer procura caerte cerca para recogerte! jajajaja. Dijo Kai Burlandose de su amiga.

-Jajajajaja!. Malo! tenias que ser! al menos me vas a recoger!.

y ambos caminaron, cuando llegaron, todos estaban tomando sus asientos, Hilary iba con Kai, Michael con Emily, Marhia con Ray, Mariam con Max, Ming Ming con Kenny, Tyson, Daichi y Raúl se sentaron en uno de tres pasajeros. El chofer empezo la marcha hacia el centro comercial.

Fue entonces que Kenny hablo.

Hey se acuerdan la ultima vez que fuimos a comer al centro comercial. Y fue cuando un tipo se queria cuentear a Marhia, rapido todas le lanzaron una mirada envenenada a Kenny y el resto las volteo a ver enojados.

-Genial! si no es Raúl es Kenny!. Hablo Hilary. Ray estaba molesto se olvidado de las clases de relajacion.

-Si Kenny no te puedes quedar callado!. Emily salto enojada, Hilary estuvo a punto de darle su gancho asesino, para calarlo pero no serviria de nada. Lo hecho hecho esta. Haci que se dispuso a contar la historia.

**Flash Back**

Era un dia miercoles para ser exacto, Hilary, Emily, Marhia, Mathilda, Ming Ming, Kenny y Raúl irian al centro comercial a comer Pizza todos estaban emosionados, esperaron a que fueran las 11:30 para abordar el autobus publico, Hilary y los demas se encargaron en avisarles a los demas y nadie pudo ir, Kai tenia examenes que hacer y los demas tenian trabajos en grupos. Asi que solo ellos fueron.

Todos se fueron a la parada de buses, Marhia, Mathilda y Emily fueron las primeras en subir, el autobus se estaba llenando asi que en una salida apresurada por apartar asientos, Marhia lanzaba el bolso para apartarles puesto, toda las personas los voltearon a ver, practicamente se dieron cuenta que iban en excursion, Mathilda, Emily y Hilary se fueron en un asiento que abarcaba dos personas, pero como eran hermosamente delgadas cabian a la perfeccion, Marhia se fue con Min Ming, Kenny se fue con Raúl.

Una vez que llegaron todos se cruzaron la pasarela para llegar al otro extremo del centro comercial, Emily se dio cuenta que habian unos tipos que buscaban asaltar a alguien y se lo comento a Hilary discretamente, esta se calmo, tomo a Kenny y a Emily, y los demas se juntaron, hasta que Marhia de obvia pregunto.

-Que pasa?que pasa?.

-ahhhh! obvia! dijo Hilary es voz baja.

-Esos tipos estan buscando asaltar asi que actuen!. Volvio a Repetir Hilary. Asi como pudieron salieron del monton de gente y llegaron a la pizza a comer, esperaron un rato en lo que los ubicaran, en eso llego el mesero, el tipo estaba regular pero definitivamente no seria un chico al que les gustaria ligarse. En eso salio la idea de Emily de tomarse una foto con el todas, eso fue una broma no lo dijo en serio, Emily le pidio al camarero que les cantaran el cumpleaños feliz a Mathilda y a Raúl porque ellos eran aficiondos del Real Madrid y el resto de las chicas al Barcelona y era una apuesta, obviamente nno era su cumpleaños, iban tomarles un video que se subiriaa facebook y las redes sociales existentes, Mathilda y Raúl estaban nerviosos y las chicas se burlaban de ellos, luego inesperadamente cuando todos se reian de Mathilda y Raúl, la inteligencia de Kenny salio a flote, cuando el camarero llego nuevamente para ver si podia servirles el postre Kenny le dijo.

-Mire ella se quiere tomar una foto con usted!. Hilary que estaba sentada a la par de el lo escucho y se quedo boquiabierta porque a la que estaba señalando era a Marhia que tambien estaba al otro lado de ella.

-Por normas del restaurant no me dejan tomarme fotos con los clientes! pero le preguntare al gerente si lo aprueba!. Dijo el camarero retirandose y viendo a Marhia con mirada maliciosa, la cual ni se dio ni cuenta de lo que habia pasado. Hilary iba a matar a Kenny, por su brillante idea, en eso Hilary callo a todos y los hizo escucharla.

-Miren la brillante idea que tuvo Kenny!, le dijo al camarero que Marhia queria tomarse una foto con el!. todas lo voltearon a ver molestas.

-Kenny eso era broma no era en serio! dijo exaltada Emily.

-En que estabas pensando Kenny va a pensar que ami me gusta!. Marhia estaba mas que furiosa. En ese instante aparecio de nuevo el camarero.

-Ya me dio permiso el gerente! y me podrias dar tu facebook?. Practicamente el tipo queria ligarse a Marhia, esta estaba enojada pero actuo muy bien.

-Si claro!. Respondio con fingiendo su sonrisa.

-Este Kenny y su brillante idea! Yo valientemente me tomaria la foto con vos pero como Kenny dijo que solo tu querias!. Dijo Hilary

-Ni modo!. Hablo Emily.

-Y te vas a tomar la foto! Pregunto Mathilda.

-No ni loca! no lo voya hacer!. Al final y alcabo, Marhia no se tomo la foto y pagaron rapido la cuenta para salir muy rapido de de la pizzeria para evitar que el chico las viera, pero por mas que lo hicieran no pudieron el chico las vio pero Marhia le dio su direccion de Facebook para no ser tan mala.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Hilary habia terminado el relato, todos recordaron eso y se burlaban de Raúl y Mathilda que en esos instantes no estaba.

-Kenny tuvo toda la culpa asi que con el enojense con el!.Dijo Hilary. Ray miro molesto a Kenny pues casi le consigue pretendiente a Marhia y no iba a ser el.

-Yo me hubiera tomado la foto con tigo y el mesero! pero a ti te dijo!. termino Hilary que recibio una mirada de enojo de Kai, ella se puso nerviosa claro.

-Es que ninguna de nosotras saldria con un tipo asi! Hilary, Marhia y Emily, no saldrian con alguien asi! Dijo Mariam.

-Definitivamente!. Hablaron en unisono.

-Pues ese tipo estaba ciego porque quien saldria con ustedes!. Tenia que ser Tyson.

-No te preocupes Tyson ya vamos a llegar alcentro comercial a comprarte tu cerebro nuevo!. Hilary lo cayo con solo decirle eso, nuestro chico estaba procesando la informacion y Kai sonreia satisfecho de ver lo mucho que habia aprendido Hilary de el. Pues penso que serian cosas que solo el haría.

-Ja si con chicos guapos como nosotros porque van andar viendo otra clase de hombres!. Ya saben quien lo dijo.

-Si asi es Michael! para que camos a ver otros cheros si te tenemos! :3. Hablo Marhia con picardia.

-Si te amamos Michael!. Tenia que ser el sarcasmo de Hilary, para lo cual Kai hizo una media sonrisa.

Cuando menos lo esperaron estaba ya en el centro comercial, una vez que llegaron Kai ayudo a Hilary a bajar de el autobus tomo su mano, la mano de Hilary estaba totalmente fria, eso desconcerto un poco a Kai y le pregunto.

-Tienes frio?.

-Hum! no no tengo frio aveces mis manos se ponen asi!. No le iba a decir que causaba esa explosion de emosiones, y reacciones en su cuerpo que hacen ponerla nerviosa, estar cerca de alguien aquien amas, hace que tu cuerpo reaccione al compas de sus sentimientos, a Hilary le gustaba mucho Kai pero tenia miedo a decirselo, despues de todo era el principe del hielo, eso la haria ser la princesa fria, el no solto su mano, y eso hizo que se ruborizara, el noto eso en su rostro se miraba tan bella ruborizada, era parte de los sin fines encantos de esa mujer, eso le encantaba, velar ruborizada, esas eran cosas que hacian que el sentiriera esperanzas que escasamente podria haberse dado antes, ella tenia nervios, el solto su mano y la tomo por la cintura, en ese momento eran solo los dos, se miraban con anhelo y fuertes deseos de besarse hasta que...

-Si se van a besar haganlo!. Hilary y Kai se soltaron, estaban rojos y Hilary actuo, pero antes de hacerlo le lanzo una fuerte mirada envenenada a Daichi por ser tan obvio, Kai tambien lo miro mal_... Otro día le robare un beso!, si no es ella quien me lo roba a mi! Estoy mal creo que tambien me comprare otro cerebro para mi porque Hilary ocupa la mayor parte de mis neuronas!, estoy mal y estoy perdido!..._ Luego desidieron tomarse unas fotos, cerca la grama que adornaba el centro comercial, Raúl no podia usar la camara, le estaba preguntando a Ming Ming.

-Aja y luego le hago que!. Plash tomo la foto, todos se le quedaron viendo y a que le tomaste fotos, cuando Kenny tomo la camara para ver la foto, Marhia se había acercado a la camara sin querer el lente de la camara estaba enfocada a las bubies de Marhia, Emily, Hilary y Kenny estaban viendo la camara mas que la camara estaba en zoom miraban todo en tercera dimension, Hilary buscaba el boton para ver la foto, mientras Emily y Kenny ya hacian viscos, Marhia ni se dio cuenta que las bubies de ella estaban viendo hasta que se alejaron, eso fue sin querer, Hilary y Emily se morian de la risa, hasta estaban lloraban, estaban tan sonrojadas, que se les iba el aire, luego Emily tomo la camara para ver la foto que tomo accidentalmente Raul le había tomado fotos al trasero de Hilary, esta ni se habia dado cuenta hasta que vio la foto.

-Hay Raúl a mi trasero le tomate fotos!.

-Y que tanto tomo!. Tenia que ser Kenny, Hilary se molesto y le pego con su puño en el brazo.

-Estas plana!. Otra vez Kenny y otro golpe para el.

-Es como tomarle fotos a un palo!. otro golpe mas fuerte.

-Mejor me cayo!.

-Me dijo Plana!. Hilary se fue a llorar con Emily le dijo plana solo porque es delgada_... asi como esta su cuerpo es lindo, con sus pechos pequeños y lo que dijo Kenny claramente es mentira..._penso Kai.

-Hilary tu no estas delgada estas gorda!. Tyson tuvo que ser las demas chicas lo vieron furiosas.

-Esas si se que son mentiras! puedo vivir con eso señor lonjas!.

-Jajajajaja!. Todos rieron.

-oye solo estoy pansonsito!.

-Claro Tyson!. Todas en unisono. Todos comieron amburguesas y estaban contentos la pasaban bien, Hilary se sento a la par de Kai, una vez que terminaron de comer, caminaron por el centro comercial donde se encontraba un oso de peluche, todas se querian tomar una foto, Marhia y Hilary corrieron a tomarse la foto, ambas abrazaban el oso, cuando losoltaron para ver la foto, Hilary boto el oso, todos los vieron despues la pobre no hayaba como ponerlo de pie, hasta que Kenny le ayudo,a ponerlo de pie, el resto de personas que se querian tomar la foto con ese oso de peluche al final no pudieron porque, no querian botar el oso de peluche, y todos se reian.

-Yo tenia que ser!, No me ayudaste Kai!. Ya se habia molestado.

-Nadie te mando a tocar el oso!.

-Que mal amigo sos! esta bien! estaba mas que molesta.

-Hay no te enojes con migo, se le acerco por detras mientras nadie la miraba y la abrazo por detraz, ella se sonrojo hasta se le olvido que estaba molesta. Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo fuertemente..._me encanta cuando hace eso! es difisil estar enojada con el!... _pensaba ella…_Su perfume_ _de peras es delicioso! no soporto verla enojada, esta mujer me encanta!..._pensaba el. En ese momento se soltaron, Emily observo toda la escena..._ Estos definitivamete no pueden vivir lejos del otro!, _y luego regresaron con los demas una vez de haber reido concluido todo, los chicos subieron al autobus, en ese entonces le cayo una llamada al movil de Kai. Al parecer era una llamada de un compañero de clases de el y queria que le llevara un trabajo a su casa, la cual quedaba a unas dos calles de la de Hilary, los demas iban subiendo el autobus cuando Kai detuvo a Hilary.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa por un trabajo!.

-No iras con nosotros?. Le pregunto triste.

-No, pero iba a decirte a que te fueras con migo en el auto ya que vive a dos calles de tu casa. Termino en tono frio.

-Si! si quiere irse con tigo! se asutaron, Marhia y Emily escuchaban la convesacion, Marhia sonreia y Emily los empujaba,

-Deben ir juntos, ambos lo necesitan! :3. Marhia Neko-Chan.

-Es...esta bien ire con Kai!. vaya susto que le pegaron las chicas..._ Espero que suceda algo bueno! :3..._pensaba Emily... _Claro que sucedera! :3..._ Pensaba Marhia sus dotes de celestina iban mas aya el entendimiento. Kai y Hilary caminaban juntos al parqueo donde se encontraba el otro auto de Kai. El como todo buen caballero le abrio la puerta del copiloto, y la cerro. Se subio al auto y condujo hasta la mansion Hiwatari. Kai y Hilary fueron en silencio, una vez de haber llegado. Kai bajo del auto y se dirigio al auto de Hilary ella iba abrir pero el se adelanto y le abrio la puerta.

-Cuand vayas con migo yo te abrire la puerta!. sonaba serio (que novedad ¬¬)

-Yo puedo abrirla Kai!. Respondio con los brazos cruzado.

-Que necia eres! ya te dije que yo la abrire!. cuando dijo esto tomo a Hilary de la mano y sonrio maliciosamente, tenia una mirada asesina, pero muy sexi, eso le encantaba.

-Esta bien tu ganas!. Y le sonrio, el mayordomo abrio la puerta, Kai dejo a Hilary en la Sala principal de mansion mientras, el iba por su trabajo, cuando justamente en ese momento, iba llegando a la mansion un hombre alto, de edad mayor y con cabello largo castaño, llevaba una coleta y por su vesturio se podria decir que era rico no era nada mas y nada menos que Voltaire Hiwatari, el mayordomo lo recibio.

-Kai esta aquí!. pregunto con seriedad.

-Si señor el joven Kai se encuentra aquí! y vino acompañado de una señorita!. Eso era nuevo para el Kai jamas habia llevado una chica a la mansion, queria ver quien era, si es hermosa?, bueno debe serlo, solo el hecho de llevarla a casa significa que no es una cualquiera sobre todo al conocer el carácter de Kai.

-Donde se encuentra ella?. Pregunto.

-En la sala principal de la Mansion!. Contesto el mayordomo. Voltaire se dirigio a la sala tenia intriga por la chica. Mientras tanto Hilary estaba viendo cada una de las pinturas que tenia la sala, se podria decir que cada trazo era exquisito, eran hermosas. Una que le llamo la atencion fue una de San Miguel Arcangel, ya que era muy hermosa. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrio, Hilary se dio la vuelta pensando que era Kai, pero cuando se fijo muy bien era un hombre Mayor y muy fino al parecer, ella estaba confundida y no sabia quien era, el la vio de pies a cabeza, Hilary al verlo bien solo una cosa se le vino a la cabeza, Voltaire Hiwatari. Ella al sentirse realmente observada, reacciono y lo saludo con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes señor!. dijo ella.

-Buenas tardes jovencita! venias con Kai?. Pregunto el.

-Si señor vine con el!.

-Pero que descuidado soy olvide presentarme!, Yo soy Voltaire Hiwatari el abuelo de Kai!. Eso la sorprendio no esperaba encontrarse con el abuelo de Kai, ella sabia que el casi no pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansion, y a lo mejor ni Kai sabia que el llegaria.

-Mi nombre es Hilary Tachibana! mucho gusto señor!.

-Nunca pense que Kai traeria una chica a casa! desde cuando se conocen?.

-Este... unos ocho años!. Estaba nerviosa.

-Kai es un chico complicado, y es puede ser un traidor!. Eso la puso en que pensar pero luego recordo lo que sus amigos le habian dicho y sea cual sea su pasado habia prometido apoyarlo.

-Me sorprende señor Voltaire! Kai es una persona complicada, pero no es un traidor! Kai siempre va el todo por el todo sea como sea, el no busca hacerle daño a nadie el solo busca superarse y nosotros lo apoyamos!. Eso lo dijo en una manera muy decidida, no solo amaba ese hombre, si no que lo apoyaria en lo que necesitara.

Voltaire estaba mas que encantado con la jovencita, no solo era inteligente, si no que apoyaba a Kai una mujer asi era difisil de encontrar, ahora entendia la razon por la que Kai pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, el pensaba que eran una clase de plaga despues de que arruinaron sus planes en el pasado, pero sin embargo, habia aprendido mucho, esta niña parece dulce y tierna, pero tambien fuerte una mujer asi puede valer mucho para Kai y talvez sea la mujer mas indicada. Y la forma de la que hablo de Kai definitivamente lo queria y apoyaria sea lo que fuera, o si no le daria un jalon de orejas para que rectificara.

-Conoces de la historia cuando les quito las bestias Bit?. pregunto para ponerla a prueba.

-Si la conozco señor y no me importa como fue! Kai es ambisioso, y siempre busca ser el mejor! para mi lo es!. eso ni lo penso pero lo dijo.

-No crees que es suficiente interrogatorio!. esa voz venia de la puerta, era Kai habia escuchado todo, incluso lo que Hilary piensa de el.

-Solo queria saber que es lo que piensa de ti!, pero definitivamene ella es sincera!, desde cuando son novios?.

-O.O. Kai y Hilary. Estaban tontos.

-Abuelo no somos pareja!.

-Señor Voltaire somos amigos!. Mejor asi empiezan los buenos matrimonios.

-Matrimonio!. ambos dijeron en unisono. Estaban Rojos como tomate. Voltaire los queria casar, bueno no estaria mal pero sin reconocer sus sentimientos eso seria tortuoso.

-Bueno tengo cosas que hacer en la biblioteca! señorita Tachibana fue un palecer conocerla!. Cuando dijo eso tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella.-Cuide muy bien de Kai!, y Tu Kai sera mejor que no la hagas enojar y la protejas!.

-Si abuelo no te preocupes!¬¬. _Viejo meloso... _Dijo en sus adentros.

-Cuidare muy bien de Kai! no se preocupe!. En ese momento Voltaire se retiro.-Que agradable es tu abuelo! le dijo Hilary a Kai.

-Si es muy agradable!. _si supieras! pero tambien le agradaste eso es bueno!.-_Nos vamos?. Le pregunto Kai.

-Si claro vamonos!. El le ofrecio su brazo y ella encantada lo tomo y le sonrio.

Una vez dentro del vehiculo de Kai. Recibio una llamada en su movil, Kai se hizo a un lado para responder.

-Hola?.

-_Sera mejor que invites a tu novia a cenar con nosotros esta noche!._ Era Voltaire Hiwatari. En eso Kai empezo a hablar en ruso.

-Para que quieres que la lleve? no la vayas a tratar mal? Porque no querras meterte con migo!. se escuchaba molesto, Hilary solo escuchaba, mientras Kai daba grasias a l cielo que Hilary no hablara Ruso.

-_Esa chica es diferente! y tengo buenas expectativas de ella! una mujer asi vale oro! asi que invitala solo quiero conocerla mas!._ dijo eso finalizando la llamada. Kai suspiro. Miro a Hilary la cual estaba interrogante.

-Era Voltaire y dice que te invita a cenar con nosotros en la noche!.

-O.O quee? quieres que yo vaya? Si no es asi esta bien!. Hay se soprendio y sus manos se volvieron a poner frias.

-Si quiero que vayas, al parecer le caes bien!. justo en ese instante habian llegado a la casa de Hilary Kai le abrio la puerta, y le dijo antes de retirarse.

-Vendre por ti a las seis y media, no te preocupes yo te protegere!. Kai le dijo eso mirandola a los ojos, eso la hechizo!, su corazon palpito mucho. Ella le sonrio y le dio un fuerte abrazo con un beso en la mejia, era muy tierno, el le corespondio el abrazo y no queria apartarla de su lado. Una vez que se despidio, Kai subio al automovil a dejar su trabajo y unavez de haber acabado eso se regreoso a la mansion, la cual Voltaire lo esperaba en la biblioteca.

-Kai esa chica es decidida!.

-Si lo es y mucho!.

-Esa chica que estudia?

-Odontologia. Dijo serio.

-Me sorprende mas es una carrera seria y muy exigente!, escogiste bien! Como es su personalidad?.

-Decidida, fuerte, rebelde dice lo que piensa y hace lo que quiere, tambien es timida, tranquila y no se deja manipular facilmente. Mas se sorprendio por lo que dijo, nunca penso conocerla tanto.

-Eso es interesante, asi me hablo tu padre sobre tu madre, vi eso en ella, Kai no la dejes ir, sea lo que sea una mujer asi como la describes es una rosa azul entre rojas, entiendes y quizas sea la unica que te ponga en tus cabales!. Dijo esto con una expresion malisiosa.-Ante mi ella es tu novia! y por lo que veo esta enamorada de ti!, asi que mas te vale cuidarla entiendes!.

-Si abuelo!. Kai sonrio. Era la primera Vez que su abuelo le hablaba de esa manera, y conocio un poco de su padre era el mejor dia de su vida, ahora estaba mas que seguro que de verda queria a Hilary ahora el detalle esta en hacerselo saber.

.

.

.

Hilary entro a la casa, se encontro con Sei y le cayo una llamada en su movil, era Emily preguntandole como le fue con el principe del Hielo.

-Conoci al abuelo de Kai!. Hilary se moria, y no solo eso sei cuando escucho eso casi se va de espaldas. Hilary coloco su movil en altavoz.

-_No te creo Hilary! y fue un ogro con tigo?_. Pregunto Emily.

-No fue super buena onda! al principio me comenzo a interrogar sobre que pienso de Kai y le conteste con la verdad! lo mismo que les digo a ustedes! pero el piensa que somos pareja!.

-Alfin! celebro Sei.

-_Ya era hora!. _Dijo Emily.

-Pero no somos novios! ademas me invito a cenar y no se que ropa llevar!.

-O.O! Sei y Emily.

-Si le caiste bien entonces!, No te preocupes vamos al centro comercial y compramos ese vestido que vimos ahora en el mostrador! venimo y te arreglamos para Kai! :3. Dijo Sei Neko-Chan.

-_Si! y a que horas pasara Kai por ti?. _Pregunto Emily.

-A las seis y media!, tenemos tres horas! suficiente!.

-_Claro nos vemos haya.!. _Termino Emily colgando. Sei Y hilary se dirigieron al centro comercial, compraron rapido, regresaron a casa, las chicas la arreglaron y maquillaron para cuando Kai llegara por ella a recogerla, Emily y Sei se quedarian en casa y esa noche las tres harian una pijamada para saber como le fue a Hilary con su principe azul.

.

.

.

Ahora mas que nuca disculpen la demora me creerian si les dijera que pase tres semanas con este capitulo, decidi cortarlo porque me saldria muy extenso, y aun asi me salio enorme, se que me preguntaran sobre la carta de Kiche, pues eso me sucedió, y falto mas esa parte sera necesaria para otro capitulo de este fanfic, ahora bien Kiche significa Tacaño en Japones ese nombre se me ocurrio ya que mi amiga la que le di el papel de Emily Lullita se le ocurrio ese apodo, y Lo de Otawara viene de que se parece a Makoto Otawara de Eyeshiel 21 se arece en la cara porque de cuerpo nada que ver, y de estaturamenos Hilary es mas alta, solo utilice el apeido. Un Dapen es un frasquito de vidrio donde se hacen mesclas de amalgamas para hacer rellenos en cavidad bucal, Creo que la carrera me ha traumado!.

Grasias por dejar Review Sky d no estoy molesta enserio grasias no sabes cuanto me quebre la madre para escribir ese capitulo de verdad te agradesco, Arucard524 si ese dialogo eran Hilary y Mathilda mas que todo quien hablaban! y se me olvido esecificar mas espero no te confundas en estos capitulos. Ishizu Minamino, grasias por dejar Review, los demas capitulos hablare mas sobre Kai y Hilary la razon porque no he hablado mucho es para encajar mas los hechos de la historia y y los Flash back son de verdad cosas reales, la parte de Kiche toda es verdad menos la parte de Kai, y Finalmente a mi mejor amiga Lullita grasias por leer mi fic este fanfic y me alegro no te hayas enojado por escribir tu vida.

Bueno me despido y ya tengo las ideas parael otro capitulo nos leemos luego dejen Review. :3


	5. Conociendo a los Blizkrieg Boys?

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 5: Conociendo a los Blizkrieg Boys?_

_._

_._

Hilary estaba mas que nerviosa, ya estaba lista se veia muy bien las chicas le estaban dando los ultimos retoques de maquillaje, sin embargo estaba nerviosa, pues sus amigos le habian hablado del temeramento del abuelo de Kai, pero recordo la promesa que le hizo Kai, con unos pequeños toques de rubor fueron mas que suficientes, aun no podia creer que tantas cosas hayan pasado en un solo dia y eso que todavia no concluia, se miraba en el espejo y aun no creia que el abuelo de Kai la hubiera invitado a cenar con ellos, la idea le aterraba, trataria de caerle bien a su manera porque ella misma es de esas personas a las que no les gusta mentir y ser hipocritas, por eso trataba siempre de ser sincera, incluso pues le dijo la verdad a sus padres que Kai llegaria por ella porque el gran Voltaire Hiwatari el dueño de empresas Hiwatari la habia invitado a cenar, sus padres no asimilaban la noticia, pues no lo creian que un hombre tan importante como Voltaire la invitara a cenar, con que nisiquiera creian de que su pequeña hija fuera tan amiga de su nieto, solo querian saber como es el ya que si no fuera tan arisco, ya hace mucho tiempo hubiera conocido muy bien a los padres de Hilary, pero ella no lo queria incomodar, ahora lo mas importante era que a los padres de Hilary le cayera muy bien Kai y a el tambien por supuesto. Mientras se colocaba los tacones y estaba lista...

.

.

.

Kai estaba un poco nervioso por las ideas locas y quizas estrafalarias de abuelo, solo rogaba que no pasara nada malo o algo que alejara a Hilary de su lado, y lo mas preocupante en ese momento es que tendria que lidiar con los padres de Hilary, tendria que tratarlos bien, pues para Hilary sus padres son muy importantes, no es que le vaya a pedir matrimonio pero sin dudas no queria alejar a Hilary de su lado ya tenia mucho con amarla en secreto, como resignarse a vivir lejos de ella, trataria des ser sutil con los padres de Hilary despues de todo eran sus padres, estaba practicamente a una calle de llegar a la casa de Hilary estaba nervioso por como serian los padres de ella, se calmo un poco y se dijo para si, _Kai solo se tu mismo!. _Una vez de haber llegado, respiro profundo y se dirigio a la puerta de entrada.

.

.

.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien toco la puerta Sei corrio abrir la puerta, y justamente cuando la abrio vio a Kai parado esperando entrar, y vio a Sei claramente sabia que no era Hilary llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos que las conocia bien, sus amigos le preguntaban como es que las diferenciaba, algunos dirian que seria fuerte atraccion quimica, puede ser y otra que solo el conoce verdadedramente a Hilary almenos eso cree.

-Pasa Kai pronto bajara!.

-Gracias!. Dijo tambien tenia que ser muy bueno con su futura cuñada. En ese momento aparecio el padre de Hilary, Kai calmo un poco sus nervios tratando de parecer casual. El padre de Hilary era un hombre un poco mayor, su edad rondaba los cincuenta y ocho años de edad, era calvo con la piel color miel.

-Hola tu debes ser el amigo de Hilary!. El observaba a Kai muy cuidadosamente, pues aun que Hilary peleara con su papá por ser un completo tonto, el no dejaria de querer a su hija y mucho menos dejarla en manos de un cualquiera, estudio a Kai con la vista y pudo determinar que este joven es ambisioso,y con un carácter fuerte como el de Hilary.

-Buenas noches señor!. Como sabemos Kai no es un gran conversador, y no se le ocurria que otra cosa mas hacer, solo rogaba porque Hilary bajara rapido para irse. En ese momento aparecio la mamá de Hilary, una señora un poco gordita, cabello corto color castaño, ojos cafes claros y de edad aproximada cuarenta y tres años, ella lo saludo, por lo que sabia ella era una mamá muy celosa con sus hijas, y por eso la mayor parte del tiempo peleaba con Hilary, por eso ella se escondia de sus padres y les hablaba poco de sus amigos, generalme era la causa por la que no tenia muchas amistades ya que es demasiado sobre protectora, y Hilary busca volar lejos como un ave, esa es otra similitud con nuestro Kai que mas le llama la atencion, Hilary tambien pelea con su madre porque piensa que es una inutil y aveces no toma muy en consideracion sus esfuerzos, piensa que es tonta, debil e ingenua, Hilary es feliz con sus amigos, pero en su casa, busca la soledad para evitar sufrir o que la molesten, apesar de que sufra mucho eso, quiere a sus padres y trata de dar lo mejor de si aunque sea esclava en su propia casa.

-Buenas Noches!. Volvio a saludar, la madre de Hilary lo observabad, sin embargo se dio cuenta que su hija tiene un buen gusto es un chico muy guapo, y parece ser serio y maduro.

-Hilary viene en un momento! Y desde cuando se conocen tu y nuestra hija? Pregunto su madre?. Ella esperaba saber que tan bien la conocia y que tanto.

-Tenemos ocho años de ser amigos!. Eso los sorprendio parecian conocerse mucho, y les sorprende un poco que Hilary no les habalara mucho, es una chica linda pero de pensamientos reservados.

-Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo! Eso es bueno dijo con una sonrisa...

.

.

.

Hilary definitivamente era mala, estaba haciendo esperar a Kai abajo, para que sus padres lo interrogaran y ver que tanto les decia el a ellos, estaba escondida detraz de la pared de la segunda planta, en un lugar donde podria escuchar todo lo que hablaban.

-Hilary deberias de bajar! No seas mala! Pobre Kai esta aguantando todo el interrogatorio!. Le decia Emily intercediendo por Kai que estaba en plena platica con sus padres.

-Espera un rato que sufra un poco! Asi me tubo en su casa y aguante el interrogatorio de su abuelo! Que sufra un poco!. Si diran que es muy mala pero es una actitud rebelde de nuestra chica.

-Hilary!. Dijo Emily obligandola a salir cuando justamente se escucho a su madre hablar!.

-Sabes que Hilary tiene un carácter fuerte, es ingenua y muy debil!. Su madre dijo eso como si de verdad conociera a Hilary, Kai abrio los ojos de asombro al saber que ella no conoce bien a su hija. Hilary se detuvo Emily observo a su amiga y la abrazo la afirmacion de su madre le dolio en el fondo de su alma, es difisil pensar que tu propia progenitora no te crea capas de superarte y ser algo en la vida queria escuchar que es lo que piensa Kai sobre ella, talvez el les abra los ojos a su familia.

-Con todo respeto señora pero si dice eso no conoce bien a Hilary!. Dijo Kai asi de facil. -Hilary es del tipo de personas de carácter fuerte, es muy centrada, rebelde, emprendedora, no es ingenua y mucho menos debil no necesita mostrar nada ella es asi!, es muy centrada y sabe lo que quiere, y no es justo que la crea vulnerable! Tiene veintiun años casi veintidos y es muy madura para su edad!, le gusta divertirse y hacer de vez en cuando alguna locura pero ella es asi y asi nos agrada!. Kai se molesto mucho sobre lo que piensan sus propios padres.

-Creo que es suficiente interrogatorio!. Hilary salio y en su rostro se veia seriedad, estaba contenta por lo bien que la conoce Kai, incluso dijo mas palabras de lo que usualmente usa, eso era bueno.

Kai miro a Hilary se veia linda, traia unos zapatos de tacon de siete centimetros con un vestido color vino un ligero escote en V que llegaba hasta unos centimetros antes de las rodillas, tirantes delgados y un fino detalle en la citura para acentuarla un poco, el cabello suelto y planchado y un maquillaje delicado pero muy visible, se veia linda, por lo que se sentia mal era por lo que sus padres la incomodaron. Kai estaba idiotizado pero tranquilo con su expresion del principe del hielo, Hilary cuando vio a Kai le sonrio, estaba bien vestido y muy guapo.

-Nos vamos!. Ella solo queria salir de ahi estaba suficientemente enojada, pero almenos alguien les dijo sus cabales a sus padres y una mirada a los ojos de Kai describian un gracias, para lo que Kai le sonrio.

-Muy bien chicos cuidense! Hilary cuida a tu novio!. Su mamá volvio a meter la pata.

-O.O! Otravez los dos sonrojados.

-Mamá no somos novios somos muy buenos amigos!. Hilary se puso nerviosa y sus manos se helaron al instante.

-Asi empiezan los mejores matrimonios!.

-Si claro mamá!. _Primero el abuelo de Kai y Luego mi mamá._ Hilary pensaba para si.

-Cuida a mi yerno!. Hilary casi se desmaya, Kai la tomo del brazo ella roja, defintivamente no estaba pensando, Kai tenia miedo que le diera un infarto. Hilary respiro y se calmo.

-Si claro!. Dijo ella no tenia caso pelear con sus padres, Kai le abrio la puerta del auto he hizo que entrara, una vez que Kai entro al auto y que se pusiera en marcha, ambos suspiraron un poco de alivio.

-Disculpa el interrogatorio!. Hilary rompio el hielo.

-Si claro lo hiciste en son de venganza!. Ella se sorprendio no lo pudo engañar ella salto de emosion.

-Hay no puedo mentir!.

-Claro que no!. Respondio para lo que despues se puso a reir, Hilary entendiendo se puso a reir mas.

-Enserio disculpa todo lo que mis padres dijeron!, aveces son bien raros!.

-Como Voltaire?. Hilary lo miro y luego estallo en carcajadas.

-Quizas!, enserio lo lamento a mi nunca me a gustado la idea que tienen mis padres sobre mi!, pero al final no me interesa tanto ellos me obligaron a tener una doble vida!. Kai entendia pues el tambien la lleva, ve el sol cuando esta con esos mocosos que hacen locuras y la pasan bien, esta Hilary que le de alegria aunque no lo muestre, pero en su casa es esclavo de sus cuatro paredes viviendo en la soledad y oscuros pensamientos, los momentos que pasa con sus amigos mas parecen una ilusion que una realidad, pero al final es el mismo cuando esta con sus amigos.

-Si te entiendo!. Hilary lo observo y de verda se comprendian mutuamente. -Y gracias por lo que dijiste de mi a mis padres!, se que son mala onda pero tu les caiste bien!

-Tu crees que les cai bien! sabes que no me gusta mentir!

-Lo se! Y si a mis padres les caiste bien! Mi madre es muy sobreprotectora y celosa! Y dijo que eras mi novio a ella no le gusta bromear asi! definitivamente le caiste bien!. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-vaya tengo una buena suegra! jajaja. Hilary rompio tambien en risas, estaban tan concentrados el uno en otro que no pusieron atencion que habian llegado a la mansion. Kai bajo del auto y se dirigio abrir la puerta del asiento de Hilary, ofresio su mano y un torpe movimiento de los pies de Hilary hizo que ella tropezara y chocara con el cuerpo de Kai, el la atrapo su rostro, el pecho de Kai parecia el sueño era sumamente firme, Kai la abrazo y a sostubo por su cintura, el olor de su cabello era suave y exquisito, su perfume a geranios inundo sus pulmones, parecia tener un jardin en sus brazos.

-Estas bien!. El dijo preocupado.

-Si lo estoy!. Se separo levemente de el pues lo mas seguro era que Voltaire los estuviera obsevando. El estaba escondido detraz de una ventana en la habitacion de un piso superior, sonreia de satisfaccion al ver que su nieto se miraba feliz de estar con esa muchacha, pero las sorpresas no acaban ahi todavia tenia mas que darles.

.

.

.

Kai condujo a Hilary al centro de la mansion, le ofresio su brazo y ella encantada lo tomo, caminaron lentamente al centro de la casa.

-Tu casa es muy grande Kai!.

-Si claro por su puesto que lo es!. Kai fruncio el seño de saber de quien provenia la voz. Cuatro chicos de aspecto aterrador entraron a la sala eran nada mas y nada menos que los Blizkrieg Boys Hilary palidecio un poco pero recordo que solo son chicos guapos con pensamientos psicopatas, tomo la misma actitud desafiante que tiene con Tyson y Daichi para controlarlos un poco.

-Y la muñequita quien es? tu novia?. El que abrio la boca tenia que ser Bryan. El semblante de Hilary cambio totalmente, seria facil jugar con la mente de ese chico. Kai entendio lo que haria, pues de todos modos aprendio del mejor.

-Te voy a mostrar que tan muñequita soy!. Respondio ella con desafio. Kai sonrio.

-La chica tiene carácter!. Dijo Tala estaba estudiando al la chica, y entonces recordo.

-Ella es la del equipo del gordo! No es niñona como el verdad!. Tarado Bryan tenia que ser.

-No y a ti te funciona la neurona!. Eso los sorprendio Kai rompio en carcajadas, su chica podia jugar su mismo juego.

-Bien es una chica interesante!. Dijo Tala.

-Y que hacen aquí?. Alfin Hablo Kai.

-No te alegras de vernos!. Dijo Spencer.

-No. tipico de Kai. Pero todos sabemos que le gustaba estar con esos chicos, Hilary lo sabia pero nunca lo admitiria.

-Tu abuelo nos invito para conocer a tu novia!. Respondio Tala. Hilary se sonrojo un poco. Y respondio.

-Que no somos novios!.

-Entonces podemos salir juntos preciosa!. Bryan pervertido queria ligarsela para molestar a Kai, Este se coloco entre Hilary y Bryan que la miraba como presa.

-No salgo con cualquier cosa!. Kai sonrio. Pues escogio una chica lista.

-Muy bien el de cabeza de fosforo es Tala, el grandulo es Spencer, el pequeñin narizon es Ian y el pervertido es Bryan!, ella es Hilary!. Ella les sonrio, Le extendio la mano a Tala quien la tomo encantado, Habia pasado la primera vuelta y aun recordaba cuando lo fue a visitar despues de su beybatalla con Garland era lo menos que podia hacer y pensar que era una buena mujer.

-Estas loco por esta chica! Mas te vale que la cuides!. Esa era la voz de Voltaire. Entro a la habitacion, Habia visto la actitud de su nieto al proteger a esa chica, todo salia muy bien en tres años o menos estarian casados fue su presentimiento. El mayordomo entro a la habitacion.

-Señores la cena esta servida. Todos se encaminaron al comedor, Kai como todo caballero levanto la silla a Hilary esta le sonrio. Hilary estaba sentada enfrente de Kai exactamente a la izquierda de Voltaire.

Los demas se sentaron junto Bryan a la par de Kai, Tala a la par de Hilary, esta daba suspiros de satisfaccion el que no le tocara a la par de Bryan quien trataba de ligarsela. Voltaire se miraba complacido con lo que habia visto.

-Señorita Tachibana a que se dedica?. La pregunta salio rapido. Ella lo miro calmada y le dijo.

-Estudio Odontologia!.

-Es una carrera muy difisil y cara a que se dedica su padre?.

-Vende polizas y seguros. Eso estaba un poco incomodo le preguntaba mucho sobre su vida era logico que queria saber mas de ella.

-Y su mamá?.

-Pues ella trabaja cuidando a mis primos, mi hermana y yo nos hacemos cargo de la tienda!, por eso nos va bien!. Eso era mas que bueno su actitud es desidida.

-Que clase de carácter posee?. Hilary miro a Kai, el no hizo mas que mirarla y respondio.

-Segun mi estudio psicologico soy carácter apasionado!.

-Interesante el mismo carácter de Kai! Un lider nato!. Dijo su abuelo

-Si puede ser! Pero Kai es mejor lider que yo!. Ella respondio con una sonrisa, la cual le gusto la idea de que crea mucho en Kai, Tala que se encontraba en silencio observando le agrado lo mucho que ella conocia Kai, al principio penso que nadie conoceria mejor a Kai que el pero definitivamente se equivoco. Justamente Bryan abrio la boca.

-caracter apasionado! Vaya Kai tienes una mujer buena en la cama!.Vaya tonto ni siquiera sabia a que se referia, bueno puede ser que lo sea pero preferiria dejar todo en secreto, aun era virgen pero lo sabria cuando lo hiciera, Kai y Voltaire lo vieron con desaprobacion, pero a Voltaire le agrado la expresion de enojo que tenia Kai en ese momento. Hilary le hizo una mala mirada a Bryan y se las arreglo para vengarse, claro seria discreta. Le toco el hombro a Tala y el acerco su oido para escuchar lo que Hilary iba a decirle.

-Sus bolas son mas grandes que su cerebro?. Obviamente lo hizo en sarcasmo, Tala trato de contenerse, pero no pudo, y rompio en carcajadas todos se admiraron Tala riendo en carcajadas eso era nuevo.

-Yo creo que si respondio!, Que comica! Me cae bien!. Tala aun no paraba de reir, Voltaire sonreia Tala era el mejor amigo de Kai, Kai estaba interrogante no sabia que paso, Hilary le hizo una seña que despues le diria, la comida era deliciosa, el mayordomo se ofresio a servir unos tragos de licor, todos pidieron uno especifico de la licoreria, Tala prefirio el Vodcka, Spencer Tequila, Ian e Brian Ron, Kai y Voltaire Wisky y todos voltearon a ver a Hilary sobre que escogeria.

-Muñequita no creo que tengas gustos tan fuerte!. Bryan la estaba retando. Ella le siguio el juego despues de todo su padre le habia enseñado a beber licor, ella bebe con moderacion despues de todo pero si sabe beber. Ella miro al mayordomo y le dijo.

-Quiero Wisky a las Rocas!. Todavia dijo como queria el licor, Wisky con hielo. Voltaire nunca habia visto a una mujer tener un gusto muy fuerte, Kai no sabia que decir no queria tener que lidiar con una hebria, pero sin embargo dicen que los borrachos y los niños no mienten seria interesante saber que cosas diria Hilary en ese estado, pero eso no sucederia, Hilary sabe beber con moderación.

Todos observaban como Hilary tomaba el vaso repleto con Wisky y bebia el primer sorbo, esta ni fruncio la cara, lo estaba bebiendo como beber agua mineral, Mas sorprendido todos, ni una mujer habia sido tan fuerte como para beber algo haci, definitivamente su nieto escogio a una mujer exepcional. Despues de beber el licor, Kai le extendio la mano a Hilary y le pidio a los demas que lo acompañaran, Hilary siguio a Kai, tomando su mano delicadamente, todos iban detraz de ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta donde estaban era la habitacion de Juegos de Kai, era gigante, era una cabina para seis personas.

-Y bien que haremos Kai!. Al fin hablo el grandote.

-Jugaremos. Respondio Kai.

-No creo que la chica pueda jugar!. Dijo Ian. Kai volteo a ver a Hilary y esta pregunto.

-Que juego es?.

-Quake Arena III. Respondio Kai. Era el juego favorito de Hilary, conocia las pantallas como la palma de su mano seria interesante ver hasta cuanto la subestimaban.

-De acuerdo como jugaremos? Capturando el Flags o todos contra todos?.

-Sabes jugar, bien! Todos contra todos primero!. Hilary se sento en una cabina, en ella podias escoger si querias un teclado de computadora o un control de videojuegos, Kai se acerco y le pregunto.

-Cual deseas?. Con una media sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, Hilary tomo el teclado, haciendole pensar que no era una principiante y que se cuidara de ella. Kai le tomo la mano y la acerco a su rostro mirandola fijamente a los ojos, eran tan bellos que la hipnotizaron, caray ese hombre era increiblemente guapo, le hacia temblar las piernas.

-Me cuidare la espalda!.

-No te dejare ganar!. Tala cuidadosamente observaba, Kai nunca habia sido tan cuidadoso con una chica, pero cuando la miraba sus ojos expresaban brillo, indiscutiblemente estaba enamorado de ella.

Posterior mente se sentaron en las cabinas, todos preparados, escogieron sus avatares, Kai escogio a Razor, Tala escogio a Xaero, Spencer a Tank Jr., Ian a Dom, Brían a Sarge y todos pendiente en quien iva a escoger Hilary, ella miro a las mujeres del juego y escogio a las Slash especificamente la Yurico. Sabia muy bien cual eran sus cualidades, era rapida y tenia botines que la hacian levitar, aparte de su ropa increiblemente sexi, practicamene como el de un Ecchi, la ropa era genial pero muy diminuta, una falda roja muy cortita y una blusa demasiado pegada y corta, parecia que sus bubies se saldrian de lugar, y unos lentes visores.

-Menos mal que yo era el pervertido!. Protesto Bryan.

-Es mas rapida porque levita y muy silenciosa!. Fue su respuesta sin mas esperar empezo la caceria, lo primero que debia hacer Hilary era buscar una buena arma, la pantalla que ellos escogieron ella la conocia como la palma de su mano, encontro una escopeta, que sustituyo su metralladora corrio por lo largo de la arena en busqueda de buenas armas, todas las que encontraba las guardaba y una vez de haber encontrado la indicada, decidio esconderse, cerca de donde enctrontraria una item que le ayudaria tener mas potencia de ataque si mas bien lo sabia, los chicos eran tan tontos que buscarian ir mas rapido por ella haci que como buena cazadora esperaria a que la presa llegara, justamente espero, aparecio la primera item y con ello su primera presa, era Bryan, tan rapido como pudo cambio su arma en una plasma gun, disparo tan rapido como pudo y al final bingo lo extermino despedazandolo por completo, era su primera victima y su primer punto a favor, tomo la item, luego vio a Ian, cambio de arma en un cañon y en un solo tiro extermino a Ian dejandolo igual que Bryan, eran dos presas en un solo instante, Bryan estaba boquiabierto.

-Me despedazo!. Hilary hizo que su avatar se riera en el juego. Despues de exterminar a Bryan volvio aparecer en otra zona de la arena, al igual que Ian, una vez que descubrieron su posicion, no valia la pena seguir en el mismo lugar, ya que el juego consistia en exterminar a tus compañeros en la Arena y el primero que llegue a exterminar un numero determinado de jugadores gana el juego, en este caso solo tenia que matar cinco veces a sus amigos, pero el juego aun no acababa tenia que exterminar a Spencer, Tala y el mismo Kai. Corrio rapidamente, por la Arena y buscaba a su proxima victima, y la encontro era Spencer se aproximaba a tomar un arma, cuando fue atacado por detras por Hilary, comenzo la batalla el respondio con sus ataques, pero Hilary cambio de Arma y con la escopeta le disparo directamente en la cabeza. Era el tercer que habia caido a manos de Hilary, entonces tenia que pensar en algo ya que Kai y Tala debian ser los mejores y los mas fuerte ella llevaba eliminando tres, pero en el otro lado de la Arena Kai llevaba la misma puntacion de Hilary, Tala llevaba dos, era obvio que aquien buscaria de nuevo seria Hilary, ella corrio en una cueva buscando a Tala y tenia que pensar muy rapido, corrio buscando algun lugar, probablemente Kai y Tala deben estarse buscando mutuamente, enteonces escucho a alguien corriendo por la cueva,la humedad del agua que brotaba por sus pies y los pasos que daban eran escuchados, alguien se encontraba ahi, pora la levitacion de su avatar fue difisil ser escuchada, cambio de Arma, y apunto, entontro a su objetivo era Tala, este no se percato de su presencia, apunto en la cabeza y comenzo a disparar, le dio varios tiros y el reacciono. Se maldijo, le hizo daño pero el sabia su posicion, corrio tras el y el disparando de espaldas, ella saltaba para evitar los impactos de bala y era una guerra, los demas llegaron era una emboscada, todos se disparaban mutuamente, Ian, Spencer y Bryan le disparaban estaba sola, debia salir de tan raido como pudo se dirigio a una esfera de puntos de sanacion, corrio tan raido como pudo, cambio de arma al cañon y apunto hacia la cabeza de Tala, Saltando y el tiro dio en blanco, el cuerpo de Tala se despedazo, Tala fue eliminado.

Hilary sonrio, Tala Rabio fue exterminado antes de enfrentarse con Kai, quien se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, observando cuales eran los movimientos de Hilary, ella jugaba muy bien, y se los demostro, busco a Kai, pero el la encontro primero, Kai salto hacia ella, estaba desprevenida, era un cazador nato, espero a que la presa llegara y ella era la presa, corrio fuera de la Arena y para complicar las cosas Kai tomo la Item que le ayudaba a potenciar la fuerza de sus ataques, estaba perdida, se acababa el camino y salto de el para baja de nivel, encontro puntos para sanar, Kai la perseguia, y entonces el tambien salto estaba acorralada, almenos tenia mas vidas, Kai sonria para si la tenia en sus manos, ella estaba pensando que hacer, apunto directamente a su cabeza y comenzo a Disparar saltaba para evitar que menos balas le dañaran, cambio de arma, mientras Kai tambien le disparaba, ambos estaban al borde de sus vidas eran solamente Kai y Hilary una pelea a muerte, ambos sudaban mientras presionaban fuerte las teclas de los controles, y Hilary estaba a punto de perder Kai saboreaba la victoria y ella saco su As bajo su manga una pistola de luz que con solo un tiro elimina el setenta porciento de tus puntos de vida y Kai estaba tan bajo como ella, era un solo tiro, tenia que ver el momento justo para atacar, el cambio lo tomo desprevenido, Hilary en vez de correr y alejarse, se acerco muy rapido hacia el, tomo el arma, apunto y espero estar lo suficientemente cerca y cuando lo tenia en sus garras, disparo, eliminandolo, Kai perdio y la ganadora fue Hilary, los Blizkrieg Boy estaban asombrados, quien ganaba estos juegos siempre era Kai pero ver que su capitan y Principe del hielo habia perdido era nuevo, tomo aliento y despues de haber acabado, Kai se acercco a Hilary, los demas pensaron que el se habia molestado y que su orgullo de hombre fue golpeado duramente y por la bolas, pero Kai abrazo a Hilary ella estaba roja como tomate, y le susurro en el oido.

-La proxima vez te voy a vencer mientras tanto tu me ganaste!. Hilary lo abrazo y le contesto sensualmente.

-No te voy a dejar ganarme facilmente! Pero preferiria que jugaramos en equipos definitivamente ni todos juntos nos ganarian!. dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me agrada pero sera otro día debo llevarte a casa! Si no tus padres no confiaran en mi!.

Los Blizkrieg Boy estaban atontados y todos decidieron bajar al vestibulo pero los sorprendio ver quien entraba a la casa era nada mas y nada menos que el Sr. Dickenson estaba con Voltaire todos se acercaron a saludar.

-Hilary me sorprende verte aquí!. Dijo el Sr Dickenson. _A todos nos sorprende penso Hilary._

-Ha ya conoce a la novia de Kai!. Voltaire la presenta como su novia y eso la pone demasiado roja, Kai tambien se puso rojo.

-No abuelo no somos novios!. Dijo Kai.

-Si hacen la pareja perfecta!. Dijo Tala. Bueno la verdad es cierto, pero la idea les daba mucha pena. Luego todos rieron.

-Vine aquí para decirles que quiero que vayan a una cabaña cerca del monte Fuji a practicar para el nuevo torneo que se presentara en Junio!.

-Parece buena idea!. Dijeron Tala y Kai.

-Y aprovechando de que Hilary esta aquí! Quisiera que los acompañara para ver las tacticas de entrenamiento de los equipos, cada una de las chicas asistira y esa sera la mision de las mujeres en el equipo!.

-Bien hablare con mis padre para pedir permiso!.

-No es necesesario ya lo hice y estan de acuerdo! Cada equipo tendra un entrenamiento individual! Pero sera en la misma cabaña!, El miercoles partiran y haran doble parada en el autbus!. Termino diciendo, Kai tomo a Hilary de la mano para irse, ella se despidio de todos, Voltaire quedo complacido con todo y la ayuda de los Blizkrieg boys al despedirse de Hilary le dedico una sonrisa y beso su mano, diciendole que le agrada como novia de Kai aunque en verdad no lo sean, Hilary abrazo a Tala y a todos los chicos, y la acogieron como una hermana, Tala sonreia y la mirada que le daba a Kai es que esta aprobada, es muy diferente a las demas chicas que a conocido, solo pedia conocer a una chica parecida a ella porque ella ya estaba apartada. Kai la condujo al auto como todo caballero y una vez que subieron Hilary le dijo.

-Son super buena onda! pense que solo eran chicos que parecian psicopatas! Pero son super geniales!. Aveces le asombraba que tan sincera era Hilary. Kai sonrio tambien les cayo bien a ellos.

-Si son raros pero si son buena onda!.

-Bien que fue lo que le dijiste a Tala al oido?. Hilary penso que no se lo preguntaria pero ya que lo hizo. Se sonrojo un poco mas al recordar.

-Te acuerdas lo que dijo Bryan cuando hablamos sobre nuestro carácter!. El solo asintio. -Pues le dije a Tala si las Bolas de Bryan eran mas grandes que su cerebro!. Kai rompio en carcajadas.

-Ahora entiendo hacer reir a Tala cuesta, pero solo eso basto para matarlo!, si tambien pienso lo mismo que sus bolas son mas grandes que su cerebro!. Ella se sonrojo un poco. Kai encendio el radio de su auto y justo en ese momento estaba sonando el Break on through to the other side de Jim Morrison.

-Es una de mis canciones favoritas! Dijo Hilary. -Me encanta The Doors.

-Tambien son mis favoritos! las similitudes y las misteriosas letras de Jim los unia mas y mas, pero al escuchar esas letras Kai recordo.

_You Know the day destroy the night (Sabes que el día destruye la noche)_

_Night divides the day (La noche divide al día)_

_Tried to run (Trate de correr)_

_Tried to hide (Trate de esconderme)_

_Break on through to the other side (Abrete espacio hacia el otro lado)_

_Break on through to the other side (abrete espacio hacia el otro lado)_

_Break on through to the other side, yeah (abrete espacio hacia el otro lado, si)_

-Quien ese chico! Con el que hablaste ahora antes de ir al centro comercial!. Kai queria saber lo que piensa y pasa por la mente de Hilary.

-El es Kiche Otawara, era un buen amigo mio!. Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. -El y yo eramos bien unidos pero entonces el se comenzo a enamorar de mi! Yo tenia mis sospechas pero no queria lastimarlo!, Kai apreto fuerte el volante y acelero un poco, estaba enojado.

_We chased our pleasures here (perseguimos nuestros placeres aquí)_

_Ddug our treasures there (Enterramos nuestros tesoros alla)_

_But can you still recall (Pero puedes recordar todavia?)_

_the time we cried (El tiempo que lloramos?)_

_Break on through to the other side (abrete espacio hacia el otro lado)_

_Break on through to the other side, yeah ( abrete espacio hacia el otro lado, si)_

-Pero sin embargo lo rechase! No lo queria como mas! Solo como un amigo! Pero comenzo acosarme mucho penso que lo hacia por hacerme la difisil! Pero tuve mandarlo a volar!.

-Pudiste habermelo dicho!. Kai sintio que debio haberla ayudado pero era mas el sentimiento de creerla haber perdido.

-No queria desirtelo porque pense controlarlo!, no queria ser muy dura y hacer un escandalo! Sabes que te tengo confianza! Pero no queria involucrarte en esto!. Kai entendio eso.

_c´mon, yeah (vamos, si)_

_Everybody loves my baby (Todo el mundo ama mi chica)_

_everybody loves my baby (todo el mundo ama mi chica)_

_she get (Ella se)_

_she get (ella se)_

_she get (Ella se)_

_she get high. (Ella se eleva)._

Kai para en una gasolinera para ponerle gasolina al auto y estaba el super market, se dirigio al asiento de Hilary y le hizo señas que fuera con el, ella lo tomo del brazo, y caminaron juntos, Kai compro unos cafes y lo bebieron ahi, estaban solo ellos dos, luego vio los amados dulces de mango y compro varios ahora Kai era adicto a ellos o era a Hilary? Ambos salieron con sus bombones, Hilary se detuvo y lo jalo por el brazo, el no sabia que sucedia, lo abrazo fuertemente rodeando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, su colonia varonil era totalmente deliciosa, queria besarlo, el se sentia prisionero en sus brazos y rodeo con sus brazos fuertes su cintura el olor a geranios de su perfume era como una droga para el.

_I found an island in your arms (encontre una isla en tus brazos)_

_Country in your eyes (un pais en tus ojos)_

_Arms that chain us (Brazos que nos encadenan)_

_Eyes that lie (Ojos que mienten)_

_Break on through to the other side (abrete espacio hacia el otro lado)_

_Break on through to the other side (abrete esacio hacia el otro lado)_

_Break on through, oww! (abrete espacio hacia el otro lado,Oww)_

_Oh, yeah! ( Oh, si)_

Con sus ojos queria darle a entender que le tenia confianza y que lo apresiaba mas de lo que el cree.

-No quiero a Kiche!. Y no pienses que no te tengo confianza! Te quiero mas de lo que crees!. El sostenia fuerte su cintura estrecha, bajo hacia su cuello y le dio un beso en el.

-Yo tambien te quiero mas de lo que crees!.

_Made the scene (representamos la escena)_

_Week to week (semana tras semana)_

_Day to day (Día tras día)_

_Hour to hour (hora tras hora)_

_The gate is straight (la Puerta es recta)_

_Deep and Wide (Profunda y ancha)_

_Break on through to the other side (Abrete espacio hacia el otro lado)_

_Break on through to the other side (abrete espacio hacia el otro lado)_

_Break on through (abre espacio) _Se repite cuatro veces.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (si,si, si, si)_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.(si, si, si, si, si)_

Justamente en ese momento un auto oscuro y polarizado se parqueo al otro lado de la acera, ella se asusto y abrazo fuertemente a Kai, este estaba tranquilo.

-No te asustes son ellos! Vienen aver como estamos!. Suspiro de alivio y regresaron juntos al auto. Y Kai manejo hasta la casa de Hilary, una vez que llegaron le abrio la puerta.

Ella lo abrazo nuevamente, sus miradas estaban juntas contactando el portal de un primer beso se aproximaba sus rostro se acercaban, ambos estaban rojos el brillo de sus ojos era fuerte, estaban a escasos centimetros de su labios y tocar el cielo, cuando Sei se cayo del arbo por tratar de espiar, ambos cortaron su agarre y se miraron rojos, Hilary estaba furiosa, Emily estaba con Sei. Ambas espiaban todo.

-Que hacen ahi?. Hilary pregunto molesta.

-Estabamos buscando al gato que se fue!. Mala excusa. El gato estaba dentro de la casa y Hilary lo estaba viendo, Las chicas entraron apenadas y Hilary se despidio de Kai con un beso en la mejia cerca de sus labios, le hizo una mirada coqueta y Kai se alejo sonriendole muy sexy.

-Como te fue con Kai?. Pregunto Emily.

-Super genial los Blizkrieg boy son super buena onda!. Las chicas se alegraron por todo, Hilary les conto cada detalle y las chicas estaban complacidas aunque si no hubiera sido por ellas hubiera besado a Kai.

.

.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza y es que entre en el sindrome de la falta de inspiracion, pero aquí esta prometido, tambien me tarde porque me pasaron un libro y esta super entretenido y no querian soltarlo mis ojos, si Islea es ese!, espero que les agrade este capitulo y les digo que desde aquí comienzan las jugaretas! El proximo capitulo sera un poco mas interesante ya que todos iran en un autobus hacia la cabaña para el entrenamiento.<p>

Es videojuego es real y era mi favorito si alguien lo tiene y me lo puede pasar me avisan en un review y les doy mi correo. Enserio es super chido, me alegra mucho la aceptacion para este fanfic, Gracias a mi mejor amiga Lullita por leer mi historia, Sky D, Any Kisuky, por estar pendiente! Lamento nuevamente la tardanza y es que tambien me salio super largo este capitulo, pero bien espero que les guste y dejenme un Review. Besos y saludos. :3


	6. En El Autobús

.

.

.

_Capitulo 6. En El Autobús _

-X-

.

.

Ese día había despertado muy temprano, miro el reloj y faltaban quince para las cuatro, el autobús que llevaría a los bleaders llegaría a las cuatro ella estaba ansiosa serian unas vacaciones muy buenas aunque sus amigos tendrían que seguir sus exigencias al pie de la letra su misión era entrenarlos y como entrenadora no sería blanda al contrario les mostraría lo que una chica fuerte y ruda como ella les enseñaría a ser más fuertes y disciplinados, Sei su hermana no las acompañaría, Emily y Hilary se miraban mutuamente y se sonreían, ese campeonato sería el mejor que hayan tenido, Hilary pensaba en su hermoso chico de ojos color violeta, se sentía un poco mal porque tendría que obligarlo a morder el polvo, Emily entendió lo que ella pensaba.

-¡Eso lo hará fuerte!- Emily la animaría

-¡Eso espero, no quiero que me odie!- Hilary estaba preocupada

-¡Conociendo a Kai a él le gustan las chicas rudas y fuertes que no se intimidan con cualquier cosa! : 3

-¡Tienes razón! : 3

El autobús llego y se estaciono en la entrada de la casa de los Tachibana Sei se despidió de su hermana y su amiga Emily, ambas corrieron al autobús el día sería muy largo, solo Dios sabia los que les sucedería en ese día en el que el alba ni siquiera parecía asomarse.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro del autobús Emily se sentó al lado de Michael que estaba sentado delante de Kai, Hilary vio a Kai sentado solo y se sentó a su lado este la miro con brillo en sus ojos el cual oculto con su máscara del Rey del hielo, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días- respondió secamente, el la miro detenidamente, ella llevaba un suéter de color morado violeta como sus ojos, pero sin embargo el frio de la madrugada era mucho todavía y aunque ella llevara un suéter sentía frio, el cómo estaba acostumbrado al frio de Rusia se sentía normal aunque él llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, el tomo su mano desapercibida ella estaba helada, el había llegado a la conclusión de que ella se ponía nerviosa cuando él hacia eso haci que aprovecho el momento, ella estaba muy fría y de paso tenia escalos fríos por el frio de la mañana, se puso muy nerviosa, trato de disimular y el paso su brazo por su cuello para acercarla más a él.

-¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto asustada.

-¿No tienes frio? –Ella asintió y se acerco mas a él, coloco su cabeza en su pecho mientras el rodeaba mas con sus brazos, ella lo abrazo por la cintura.

-¡Ahora me siento mejor! –Su perfume a geranios era delicioso, estaba muy encantado por tenerla cerca, ella estaba sonrojada, pero sin embargo el frio era lo que ya no tenia, la colonia masculina de Kai era totalmente deliciosa, tenía ganas de pegarle un beso apasionado y reclamarlo como suyo, pero aunque el abuelo de Kai la haya aceptado como su novia, no significaba de verdad el sintiera algo en su corazón que no fuera amistad, su mirada se opaco un poco al pensar en ello, Kai la sintió un poco triste, y la abrazo mas, Hilary reacciono, y sonrió, el quería pensar en que cosa pasaba por su mente, el la quería, y la protegería siempre y cuando este en sus manos, pero el pensar que otro este con ella era totalmente doloroso, quería gruñir pero de furia, y de pensar al tal Kiche coqueteándole a alguien que es de su propiedad, ¿Su propiedad? Ella no es su novia, pero el pensarla su propiedad era muy tentador, incluso su abuelo había dado la aprobación de estar con ella, sonrió un poco con pensar el nombre de Hilary Hiwatari, el apellido de su familia le daría más elegancia a la chica, aunque para el ella le daría más significado a la familia y por su puesto a el, la sostenía firmemente mientras hacían la siguiente parada.

.

.

.

.

.

Los cuatro chicos mas rudos en el universo del Blade estaban esperando en las cercanías de un hotel donde se hospedaban, tres de ellos estaban reunidos hablando sobre su nueva misión.

-Esta nueva misión se ve fácil de hacer- Decía Ian mientras comía unas frituras de papas.

-Si haci es, pero el detalle está en que El Rey de Hielo, La Reina del Inframundo y el Barón Rojo se den cuenta- Hablo Bryan mientras el limpiaba a Fallbor

-Si más que todo Kai y Hilary- El más callado y tranquilo había hablado.

-¡Esa Chica es muy lista hay que ser cuidadosos!- dijo Ian.

-Tala nos hará morder el polvo si se da cuenta también- Ian estaba más que serio.

-Nuestro jefe estará más que contento al ver lo que lograremos- Dijo Bryan con una risa de maldad. Justo en ese momento el auto bus se estaba estacionando en la entrada del hotel para esperar a que los Blizkrieg Boys subieran a bordo.

.

.

.

.

Los chicos subieron, aun eran las cuatro de la mañana, cada uno subió, el resto de los pasajeros guardaron silencio un silencio muy incomodo, Kai se levanto a saludar a su amigo, y posterior mente se levanto Hilary, Tala le pareció una persona muy buena prácticamente un muy buen amigo tanto como para que Kai tome muy en cuenta su opinión.

Tala le estrecho la mano a Kai y ambos sonrieron, a Hilary le encantaba lo muy buenos amigos que eran esos dos, posterior mente Tala vio a Hilary, la cual le sonrió, Tala había llegado a ver a esa chica como la chica ideal para Kai linda, fuerte y sobre todo ruda. Tala se acerco a ella le sonrió y la estrecho en un abrazo que dejo boquiabiertos a todos, nadie hubiera pensado que uno de los chicos mas rudos del beybladers abrazara a Hilary y esta le correspondiera de la misma forma y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tala se separo, y camino hacia el asiento detrás de Kai y Hilary, estaba al fondo un poco cansado por tener que escuchar el bullicio de todos posterior mente se sentaron Ian detrás de Tala ya q esos dos querían estar solos, detrás de Ian se sentaron Bryan y Spencer el auto bus estaba algo lleno solo quedaban dos espacios para dos personas a las cuales irían a traer, solo faltaba la Dinastía F, y luego se reunirían con el autobús que transportaba a los White Tiger X y Saint Shield,

Hicieron la próxima parada, Julia fue la primera en entrar luego de Raúl.

-ahhhhhhh!- Hilary y Julia se abrazaron con fuerza. Pero Julia estaba nerviosa porque tenía un reto que cumplir. Hilary sonrió con maldad tanto que aterro hasta los Blizkrieg Boy.

-¿Recuerdas el trato?- Esta palideció más al escuchar esbozar estas palabras a Hilary.

-Ah! este…!- no sabía qué hacer estaba totalmente nerviosa. – ¡Bien que quieres que haga!- Lo dijo con nervios.

-¡Siéntate a la par de Tala!- Todos la voltearon a ver con asombro era mala le estaba pidiendo mucho pero incluso era lo más compasiva que podía hacer había ganado una apuesta. Apostaron a su partido de futbol favorito Julia le aposto al Real Madrid y Hilary le aposto al mejor equipo de futbol en el mundo el Barcelona (Sin ofender a los madrilistas)

-¡como me pides eso!- Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa y la verdad es que a Julia e gustaba mucho Tala. Pero el tonto ni se daba cuenta.

-¡Entonces bésalo!- Hilary era malvada prácticamente la reina en las maldades.

-¡Queee!- Gritaron todos a lo que la Castaña había dicho. Tala que se había mantenido callado y solo observando todo, se levanto de su asiento y dijo.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!- tomo a Julia de su cintura y le dio la vuelta mientras él las sostenía para que no cayera al piso y le planto un enorme beso.

-¡O.O!-Todos estaban asombrados. Julia no sabía qué hacer estaba en blanco, siempre quiso que eso pasara, Hilary y Kai sonreían de complicidad pues esa fue idea de Hilary lo de la apuesta, y claro daba gracias a Dios de que el Madrid estuviera siempre acostumbrado a perder. (Sin ofender)

Cuando la soltó, Julia estaba sonrojada, Tala estaba sonrojado, no había pensado que darle un beso a Julia lo pondría tan nervioso, pensó no sentir nada por la española pero ahora se daba cuenta que si siente algo por ella, luego tomo asiento sin decir nada, estaba tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo como un iceberg.

Hilary puso una mirada aterradora y una sonrisa sádica, y Kai entendió sus intensiones esa chica era mala.

-¡Vamos siéntate con él!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero él me beso!

-¡Si él te beso! ¡Y yo te dije que tú lo besaras! Hilary sonrió. Julia no tuvo más opción que obedecer, Kai la miro prácticamente estaba realmente impresionado que pudiera torturar a su amiga y al cubo de hielo. Tala no tuvo más opción, esa chica era una fiera peligrosa y mejor no molestarla, mas si Kai está con ella, Tala le dio el espacio a la par de la ventana, y el se sentó a su lado sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus manos totalmente heladas, ahora tenía que soportar todos los recorridos durante sus entrenamientos sentada junto al hombre que le provoca latidos taquicardicos, Tala respiro y trato de calmarse.

Kai hizo lo mismo y le dio la ventana a Hilary, Michael a Emily, las siguiente parada seria en la gasolinera en busca de comida para el camino y quizás desayunar un poco, y conociéndolos bien las chicas querían irse en el mismo auto bus aunque, el no quería separarse de ella, pensaba estarse volviendo aun más loco de lo usual, pero la idea no es tan mala, así podría torturas más a su amigo Tala que permanecía callado en el camino.

Una vez que habían llegado, tal y como lo supuso, Hilary, Emily, Julia corrieron mas rápido que un cohete, en busca de Marhia, Mathilda y Ming Ming. Cuando se encontraron no se separaron, Hilary Jalo a Kai obviamente no de lo dejaría solo, Emily Jalo a Michael, Marhia a Ray, Mathilda a Miguel, Kenny con Ming Ming, Tala solo miraba como ellas los llevaban el pelirrojo no entendía a las mujeres, sin darse cuenta sintió que alguien lo tomo desprevenido, cuando vio quien era, se sonrojo un poco Julia tenía un hermosos sonrojo rosa coral, sus ojos brillaban, ella le sonrió y lo jalo igual que las demás. En su mente aparecían múltiples preguntas. _¿Sera que le gusta? ¿Lo hace para molestarlo? ¡No definitivamente no era ese el caso! Si no, no le hubiera sonreído._

Ahora entendía un poco las chicas cuando tomaron sus manos simplemente quieren permanecer con sus compañías, era tonto pensar en cómo un él no haya entendido ese hecho pero estar en esa mugrienta abadía en la que paso días terribles y sin una pisca de sentimientos lo habían hecho tener un carácter frio, eso nunca le había pasado nunca nadie había querido estar con él sin embargo Hilary y Julia querían estar con él, sonrió un poco, parecía irónico alguien sin sentimientos con alguien muy cálida, eso le daba esperanzas en este mundo injusto. Al menos disfrutaría de Julia siempre y cuando estuviera con él.

Desayunaron un poco antes de subir a los autobuses, Hilary se entretuvo con Julia a comprar unos capuchinos antes de subir, pidió cuatro uno para Tala y Kai, y ellas, Kai se adelanto y pago los cuatro, Hilary miro a Kai y agradeció.

-Subieron las amigas no se separaron de sus chicos ni tampoco ellas aun era muy de madrugada todas empezaban a tener sueño, y el frio aun se sentía en el ambiente, Hilary recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kai, también sentía el frio, y él la abrigo y calentó su cuerpo, Tala observo que Julia temblaba de frio, ella estaba muy nerviosa tanto que no se atrevió hacer ningún movimiento, y mirando a Kai pensó que quizás eso era lo mejor para calentarla, rodo su brazo por su cabeza y la apego mas a él, ella se sonrojo, pensó morirse.

-¿Qué… haces? – pregunto nerviosa.

-Te caliento- respondió frio, ella se acomodo más en su pecho, escuchaba el hermoso latir del corazón de Tala ese sonido la acomodo más a su cuerpo se sentía tan bien que se quedo dormida mientras él la abrazaba. Mientras tanto Kai y Hilary estaban igual de abrazados y quietos. Mientras más tiempo la abrazaba, Hilary se quedo totalmente dormida, Kai no podía evitarlo, no era la primera vez que la veía dormir, una vez se escabullo por su habitación mientras dormía, no se lo diría en ese momento pero verla dormir era muy tranquilizador, su respiración cálida, pero esta vez ella dormía sobre su pecho, eso era lo mejor que le pasaba, su más la abrazo y sin darse cuenta se acomodo mas en el asiento, así mismo sintiendo el sueño en todo ese instante sentía volar en una nube, su sufrimiento y soledad se encontraba lejos de él en ese instante, solo era él y Hilary.

Una vez dormido, Bryan aprovecho ese estado y les tomo una foto a Kai y a Tala que este también se había dormido, sonreía sádicamente mientras guardaba la foto nadie se atrevió a preguntar, pues pensaron que lo utilizaría para molestarlos en un futuro sobre como cayeron en los brazos de unas mujeres, pero esa era solo evidencia de para su jefe.

.

.

.

No sabía en qué momento paso lentamente abrió los ojos, levanto la cabeza y vio que Kai estaba dormido parecía un ángel tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír, se controlo un poco ya que sintió que actuaria por impulso y besaría a Kai, se volvió acomodaren su pecho pero el sintió su movimiento y despertó lentamente, ella se disculpo él le sonrió, aun abrazados miraban como pasaba el hermoso paisaje que tenían cerca. Eddy coloco un DVD y comenzó a correrlo, todos estaban atónitos, era la escena de la pelea, en ella se veía a Hilary golpear como boxeador, Emily también enfurecida, todas las chicas peleaban como fieras.

No lo podían creer habían sido captadas en videos, Bryan reía de diversión, ver a un grupo de chicas golpear tan fuerte pensó que solo se encontraban en su natal Rusia, esas chicas serian de cuidado, y no quisiera cruzarse en su camino cuando están enojadas.

Y luego paso la parte en las que los chicos las manosearon y las tenían bien apretadas de los senos a cada uno enfocaron las posiciones que tenían las manos, las chicas se sonrojaron y vieron con total enojo a los chicos los cuales se sonrojaron y miraron a otro lado, Luego una mirada homicida se coloco en Eddy, las chicas estaban furiosas, Tala solo observaba como las chicas cambiaron sus miradas a fieras, Kai también estaba molesto.

-¡No sabía Kai que no podías contener las manos para tocar a tu novia!- Bryan hablo sarcásticamente.

-¡Tu cállate Bryan!- Hilary estaban tan enfurecida que lo mando a callar, tomo un respiro y se calmo. – ¡Olvídalo luego me vengo!

-¡No será nos vengamos!- Dijo Emily a la cual aun no le pasaba el enojo.

-¡de acuerdo pero lo haremos!- Miraron a Eddy y sabían que no serian misericordiosas. Mientras tanto Bryan, Ian y Spencer sonrieron Eddy les consiguió mas evidencia la pelea de las chicas y la pelea que tuvieron con el antiguo ex novio de Emily eran evidencias jugosas luego pasarían a la segunda fase del plan…

.

.

.

.

_Primero que nada les debo una disculpa por ausentarme mucho en este fic la Universidad me está comiendo viva, el mes pasado me sometí a 3 exámenes parciales difíciles uno de 50 preguntas y dos de 75, Odontología es difícil pero para mí es de las mejores carreras, este capítulo me costó un poco escribir porque es un adelanto sobre cómo serán las jugarretas abran alianzas en estés juego del amor, mas KaixHil, espero que les haya gustado la parte de Julia llevaba tiempos en querer escribir un beso, MarhiaXRay ya tendrán más de ellos, al igual que EmilyXMichael ya que el papel de Emily lo tiene mi mejor amiga. _

_Bueno les agradezco por dejar Review a __**Kjmima**__ y a __**IviWay**__, espero no defraudarlas y les pido paciencia por eso del estudio. Sin más que decir nos vemos el otro capítulo. : 3_


	7. Estrategias

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 7: Estrategias_

-X-

.

.

Aun estaban en el autobús Hilary estaba aun molesta por la estúpida broma de Eddy pero eso no era todo ella se desquitaría mejor dicho ella y sus amigas se desquitarían, no era justo que alguien usara eso en su contra, Kai y Hilary no hablaron en dos horas, no es que estar en silencio fuese incomodo, pero no soportaba no hablarle a Kai y es que le importa mucho, sus amigas estaban en igual situación todo era silencio, para algunas era incomodo para los rusos no lo era, Julia daba gracias a Dios no haber estado ahí, si no de seguro en la cinta aparecería siendo manoseada por Tala, Hilary observo a Kai de reojo, el estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, suspiro un poco y se decidió a hablar.

-¡Kai no quiero que nos enojemos por algo así! ¡Es muy tonto!- Kai la miro y la escucho sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad cosa que a él le gustaba de ella.

-¡Jajaja y quien dice que estoy enojado!- Kai dijo eso claramente para molestarla pero él sabe muy bien que ella no caería tan fácil en su juego.

-¡Jum! ¡No lo sé dímelo tú no has dicho nada en todo el camino!- Hilary contra ataco su broma, para lo que ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas al instante.

-De acuerdo es tonto enojarse por algo así.- Kai tomo su mano y Hilary entrelazo sus dedos, estaba muy fría.

-De acuerdo pero créeme que me vengare de Eddy.- Hilary expreso una media sonrisa.

-Me muero de ganas por ver como lo haces.- Ambos se miraban como si estuvieran retándose.

-¡Mejor dicho que todas nos vengaremos dirán!- hablo una encolerizada Emily.

-¡Tranquila todas me ayudaran!- Hilary se levanto del asiento y miro a Julia.- ¡Incluso tu!

-¡Cuenta con migo!- Julia en su mirada destilaba sed de venganza, se moría de ganas por castigar a Eddy y para lo que sus miradas cómplices Hilary ya tenía un plan, La mirada de Hilary y Julia llamo mucho la atención de Tala, Julia cada momento era más interesante. Las chicas se sentaron hasta que el teléfono móvil de Hilary sonó.

-¡Hola!

-_¡Hermanita tienes que ver en la página de la universidad!_- Era Sei su hermana gemela, Hilary abrió su computadora portátil.- ¡_Ya pase las materias pase todas!_

-Me alegro por ti, ¡La verdad es por demás tratamientos no la pase por más que lo intente! Y en patología me subieron nota en la revisión esa es más probable que la haya pasado- Dijo eso con un poco de tristeza, para lo que Kai escuchaba atentamente sin inmutarse y alarmar a la chica.

Hilary había estado estudiando arduamente, pero tuvo muchas complicaciones en esas materias, en la materia de tratamientos el doctor les dejos a los chicos un trabajo de diagnosticar radiografías, Hilary se acostó a las dos y media de la madrugada terminando ese trabajo, para levantarse a las cuatro y media, toda somnolienta para ir a entregar ese trabajo, hasta su padre se preocupo mucho de verla terminando ese trabajo, lo entrego y para colmo el docente le perdió el trabajo a ella y otras dos compañeras, Hilary estaba tan frustrada que le reclamo al docente, sus compañeras y ella le reclamaron, el docente no se hizo cargo de sus trabajos y en cambio les entrego otro set radiográfico, con una radiografía de distinto paciente, Hilary estaban molesta tuvo tres día para hacer el trabajo en cual se acostaba a las dos y media de la madrugada su humor estaba decaído, las chicas lo habían observado claramente, cuando entrego el trabajo el docente a las tres chicas les puso notas de dos lo cual Hilary estaba que rabiaba por acostarse noche para nada, y para colmo no estudio casi para un examen de patología que era la unidad que valía mas, eso prácticamente fue el inicio del fin, Hilary estudiaba con fuerza pero a veces fue tanto el estrés que le salía mal, en las últimas tres semanas tuvo de dos a tres exámenes por semana y eso termino de decidir su destino, los últimos tres días Hilary lloro amargamente, su hermana Sei le sirvió de mucho consuelo y su madre que también la escucho, ellas sabían muy bien su empeño y las grandes ganas que tenia de pasar, Emily estudio con ella pero era era obvio que las últimas pruebas eran para reprobarlas, lo único que la lleno de alegría fue que consiguió pasar una de las dos materia que había reprobado, Raúl, Mathilda, Queen, Marhia, también habían reprobado, se sentían mal por el hecho que dejarían a Sei, Emily, Ming Ming y Kenny, suspiro un poco y reviso en su laptop sus notas y corroboro tal y como lo suponía paso una materia la otra no.

-¡Pase solo patología!- se oía normal, prácticamente bien.

-_¡me alegre que hayas pasado al menos una materia! ¡Aunque yo quería que tu pasaras!-_ Sei se oía un poco triste.

-Si lo sé pero así son las cosas y estoy bien tendré cuatro meses para entrenar a los chicos tranquilamente- dijo sonriendo un poco para lo que Emily se puso mal.

-¡_Muy bien hermanita nos vemos en unos días!-_ cuídate chao.

-¡Lo siento Hilary!- Emily estaba triste

-¡No te preocupes sabes que siempre hablamos por teléfono horas y horas!- Hilary le sonrió.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que Saori te haya dicho que si le pedias a la doctora que te pasara la materia!- Kai, Tala, Brian, Spencer e Ian, escuchaban atentamente, Brian estaba poniendo mucha atención porque sería información nueva para su jefe.

-¡Si me lo dijo pero aun así no lo haría tengo orgullo! ¡Además yo siento que no me he reprobado por topada si no porque no supe manejar las Circunstancias!- Respiro profundamente para lo que su tono de voz mostraba un poco de furia.- ¡Además si esto me ayuda a ser un profesional más capacitado entonces seguiré!

Kai y Tala expresaron una media sonrisa, esa chica era muy interesante por su orgullo no tomaría los caminos más fáciles eso le da más valor todavía, Tala pensaba en que quizás era la persona más indicada para Kai. Kai puso su brazo por sobre sus hombros para lo que Hilary lo abrazo por la cintura, estaba tranquila, el abrazo de Kai le decía que la apoyaba y cada vez se sentía mejor de saber que hacia lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

El auto bus se estaciono en una casa que es propiedad de la familia Dickenson, las chicas bajaron en compañía de los chicos, tomaron sus equipajes y salieron, llegaron al vestíbulo y se sorprendieron al ver los muebles tan delicados y cada detalle de la casa, tenía un salón repleto de esculturas y algunos cuadros de tan hermosos trazos las chicas estaban encantadas con la casa, pero entonces Hilary recordó a lo que iban, buscaron sus recamaras, Hilary dormiría con Mariam, Emily y Julia, en la otra habitación dormirían Mathilda, Ming Ming y Marhia, y posteriormente los chicos, Kai dormiría con los Blizkrieg Boys, Ray con los White Tiger X, Max y los PPB All Star, en el otro piso dormirían El Batallón Barthez, los Saint Shield y Raúl en vista de que Julia dormiría con las chicas, el dormirá con Tyson, Daichi y Kenny. Antes de que los chicos salieran, las chicas les dijeron que descansaran un poco y se pusieran cómodos en tres horas comenzaría el entrenamiento, aprovechando que eran las seis de la mañana, las chicas se reunieron las siete chicas se reunieron en el comedor para arreglar las rutinas de los chicos.

-¡Bien chicas propongo que cambiemos la alimentación de los chicos!- Proponía Hilary.

-¡Mas proteínas y mas ejercicio!- Dijo Emily.

-Bien eso será más fuerte el entrenamiento- Dijo una despreocupada Mariam.

-¡Muy bien chicas eso es todo lo que haremos y sobre todo comida baja en grasas saturadas y mas semillas como fuentes proteínicas!- Hilary termino con la reunión era básico que hicieran eso los demás equipos realizarían el entrenamiento individual y era sumamente secreto debido a que cada uno entrenaba distinto, las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones y descansaron dos horas seguidas ellas misma también realizarían los entrenamientos, querían demostrar que también son fuertes y además les ayudaría a mantenerse en forma.

.

.

.

.

Kai se levanto después de dormir dos horas seguidas tal y como Hilary se los había comunicado, era sumamente interesante dejar a una mujer hacerse cargo de los entrenamientos, debe admitir que la primera vez que lo hizo no le tenía tanta fe, pero después de ver los buenos resultados que tuvo ahora ya no puede subestimarla, definitivamente sería algo que nunca haría y es que están tan enamorado que no quiere hacerlo, su cerebro le decía que tiene que alejarse de ella, que eso interrumpiría mucho con su figura de hombre frio, pero otra parte le decía que la besara con locura y sin que le importe si lo ven, después de todo los momentos que llevan juntos ella si valdría la pena, el problema era como hacerlo sin asustarla, el sabia como había sido su acosador y tenía miedo a caer igual que el tal Kiche, obviamente era un hombre feo y que es probable que también por ahí venga la cuestión del porque no le hizo caso, pero la forma de actuar de Hilary le decía que no era solo eso, sonrió un poco al pensar en que les cayó bien a sus amigos los rusos, y sobre todo el enorme beso que Tala le planto a Julia, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba él y Tala eran los hombres mas fríos dentro del beyblade pero verlo hacer eso le daba ánimos para algún momento llegar hacerlo. Se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con Tala, el chico estaba sentado comiendo una manzana.

-Vaya hasta que despertaste Hiwatari.- Dijo eso con el toque de ironía que lo caracterizaba.

-_Hpm. Y ¿que te pareció el beso de Julia? al parecer te gusta_.- Kai le pregunto en ruso, lo estaba molestando claramente pero también el mismo sabia que ese beso lo había confundido mucho.

_-Pero Que disparates dices, tu chica te ayudado a ser mas sarcástico supongo._

_-Jajaja si se aprende mucho de ella.-_ Kai estaba ajustando un poco su juego para lo que Tala contra ataco.

-_Entonces admites que es tu chica._- Kai sonrió sádicamente.

-_No he admitido nada, pero si la molestan sabes cómo me pondré de furioso.-_ Tala sonrió ellos eran tan amigos que era obvio lo que habría querido decirle, la chica le interesaba y que decir pues si eran tan importante para Kai pues entonces para el también después de esos tiempos en esa abadía, de Boris pues aprendió a ser diferente y Kai cambio radicalmente, eran tan frio que a veces parecía un cadáver, siempre entre ellos hubo un código de amistad que conocían perfectamente, pero algo con esa chica había logrado en el disipar una parte de su frialdad con ella podía ser tan cálido como las playa del pacifico, el aunque no lo dijera estaba tan feliz de que Kai era en parte apreciado por esa chica, había visto como ella lo abrazaba y le sonreía, el era un hombre afortunado a simple vista y al parecer lo quería sin ver su dinero de por medio, sonrió un poco.

-_Si tanto te importa ten en cuenta en que la cuidaremos._- Termino de decir eso y salió al patio a tomar un poco de aire fresco y planear como seria el entrenamiento. Kai se quedo ahí sentado en el comedor, saco un poco de jugo de naranja cuando apareció Hilary, con ropa deportiva, llevaba un pantalón de yoga rosa, y una blusa deportiva muy ajustada a su figura, una coleta alta y unas sudaderas en sus muñecas y tenis Adidas, era increíble pensar que de verdad se tomaba muy enserio su entrenamiento, Kai la miro de pies a cabeza se veía adorable pero eso no le quitaba lo ruda que podía ser, ella le dedico una sonrisa, Kai tenía el rostro sin inmutarse ero en el fondo estaba sorprendido, saco dos vasos del gabetero y sirvió el jugo, se lo dio para lo cual ella le agradeció, era ella no entendía como el sabría que ella iría a buscar directamente eso a la cocina. Ambos en silencio, sentados a la par, bebían tranquilamente el silencio era muy cómodo, pero Hilary deseaba con todas ansias escucharlo hablar.

-¡Quiero que me ayudes a escoger la estrategia de los chicos!- Ella lo miro a sus hipnóticos ojos violetas, saco una libreta donde tenía anotado el plan de entrenamiento, para lo que Kai comenzó a leerlo, ahí venía lo básico pero también venían cosas innovadoras, estaba empeñada en sacarles el jugo.

-Bien me gusta todo el plan.- Sus palabras sonaron secas pero le dedico una media sonrisa, Hilary se ponía feliz de ver que podía ser muy útil para los chicos y no solo era una simple animadora como los demás pensaban a pesar de las veces que la molestaba Tyson de que era mandona y no podía hacer mas, la iba a detener en estar al lado de Kai.

-Bien pero quisiera que agregaras tu plan de entrenamiento, yo me hare cargo del calentamiento pero tu astee cargo del entrenamiento en el Beyblade.

-Bien haci lo haremos.- tiempo transcurrió así ambos hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos y Tala lo observaba desde una distancia prudente, pero una cosa de la que no se percato fue que Ian espiaba desde lejos y grababa cada instante de esos dos, se tomaba muy enserio lo que su papel representaba en ese entrenamiento con todos los mocosos, después de todo a los tres les pagarían aun a jugosa suma de dinero solo por servir de espías. La alarma del teléfono comenzó por que ella salió al patio en lo que Kai iría a la habitación a buscar a Dranzer, Hilary se reunió con Ray, Max, Kenny y Daichi, les entrego un tarro de vaselina para colocarse en el pecho y el abdomen, llegaron Mariam, Ming Ming y Marhia a colocarles vaselina a los chicos, Ray se quito la camisa para que Marhia contemplara su cuerpo, la cual con sonrojo procedió a colocarle vaselina en la espalda y en pecho, Mariam aparentaba estar normal pero en verdad estaba fascinada por tocar el cuerpo de Max, Ming Ming estaba tranquila después de todo Kenny era su novio no era atractivo pero lo quería por su forma de ser y eso le encantaba más que su cuerpo, Hilary estaba llenándole todas las lonjas a Tyson de vaselina para hacerlo sudar al máximo, cuando hubo acabado apareció Kai al ver lo que las chicas hacían, se quito la camisa, para lo que Hilary se quedo boquiabierta mirando, era bellísimo, sus pectorales eran perfectos, sus abdominales definidos, sus brazos fuertes, sus hombros anchos y su espada totalmente erguida, su trasero daban ganas de pegarle una nalgada, Hilary disimulo un poco, Kai se acerco a ella, miro el tarro de vaselina y le dijo en una perfecta sonrisa.

-me ayudas o no con eso.- Le dijo en un tono que solo hacía que se derritiera como mantequilla en la estufa.

-¡Claro no hay problema!- respondió dijo con total sonrojo, sus manos estaban súper heladas, se coloco enfrente de Kai trato de parecer normal pero la verdad es que estaba muy sonrojada, coloco sus manos en la espalda para lo que Kai sintió un poco su tensión, sus manos eran suaves, ella toco con delicadeza cada parte del perfecto cuerpo del chico, sus amigas solo la miraban divertidas ver a Hilary sonrojarse, acabo con la espalda de Kai para comenzar por sus pectorales, se coloco enfrente lo miro a los ojos aun ella sonrojada, y él le sonrió divertido, tal parecía que se está divirtiendo a costilla de ella, dudo un poco pero se moría de ganas de tocar ese pecho sin vellos, puso sus manos Kai entrecerró sus ojos parecía estar disfrutando esa mano tocando su cuerpo, continuo así hasta que bajo a sus abdominales, sin dudas Hilary pensaba que sería quizás imposible que alguien fueran tan perfecto pero la cosa es que tenía unas cuantas cicatrices producto de los castigos que vivía en la abadía, termino la tortura, pero todos pensaríamos que fue una tortura pero la verdad es que a ella le encanto suena masoquista pero luego se las desquitaría con el entrenamiento, en un descuido Kai la abrazo y le susurro al oído.

-Te gusta lo que ves.- Ella estaba totalmente roja, Kai la estaba contraminando contra su cuerpo, estaba ten roja que sintió que las piernas se le volvieron gelatina, si no fuera porque la estaba abrazando probablemente se hubiera dado un buen golpe. No pudo hacer más y entonces le dio lo que quería.

-¡Esta bien estas lindísimo! ¡Kai bájame o me voy a desmayar!- Hilary era muy sincera por lo que Kai la soltó y esta estaba respirando agitadamente, Kai sonrió y estuvo tentado a besarla en la mejía pero sintió que los demás lo veían, Hilary estaba algo nerviosa, que fue a tomar su botellón con agua y bebió para calmarse, las chicas estaban sonriendo divertidas y Hilary les dedico una mirada envenenada, respiro profundo y hablo.

-¡Comenzaremos el entrenamiento y morderán el polvo!- Sonrió tan sádicamente que por un momento pensó que un soldado del ejército los entrenaría. –Darán diez vueltas alrededor, luego cincuenta sentadillas, sesenta lagartijas y luego Kai hará los ejercicios de lanzamientos pero todos haremos el calentamiento, ¡queda claro!

-¡Si claro señorita mandona!- Tyson quería sacarla de sus cabales pero obviamente no lo lograría.

-Si claro a bajar esas lonjas entonces.- Ray y Max la miraron incrédulos no creían que ella haría los ejercicios.

-¿De verdad harás la practica?- pregunto Ray.

-¡si no soy una chica débil!- termino de decir eso y comenzó a dar correr, Tyson estaba un poco agotado sentía que aguantaría mucho Daichi también Hilary empujaba a Kenny a terminar prácticamente estaban dando la novena vuelta, y Kai iba de ultimo para ver que nadie se quedara, el miraba como animaba a Kenny y ella corría a la par de todos, luego comenzó con las sentadillas, estaban muy agotados y apenas iban por la mitad del calentamiento, así siguió todo el calentamiento pero se morían de ganas por ver las lagartijas, Hilary se acomodo y comenzó con las lagartijas, Kai estaba viéndola detenidamente mientras el también las hacia siguiendo el conteo ambos iban parejos y Hilary estaba atenta de que Tyson y Daichi las hicieran completamente, y bien hechas iba por la numero cincuenta el sudor corría por su frente pecho y abdomen, para lo que termino el calentamiento, Tyson y los chicos estaban exhaustos menos Kai, y Ray, Hilary se sentó en un borde a esperar que Kenny le diera indicaciones para grabar las practicas, mientras Kenny se dirigía con Kai a practicar los lanzamientos, Hilary ponía especial atención en Kai los métodos que utilizaba su voz fuerte y varonil a la hora de dar las indicaciones, Kai la observaba de reojo, era más que obvio que lo miraba a él, Hilary para disimular lo observaba desde la cámara de la laptop. El entrenamiento con ellos fue duro, Tyson, Daichi y Max se dirigieron al dormitorio donde se encontraron con un Raúl casi muerto por el entrenamiento que le dio su hermana, estaba frustrado y muy molesto por eso.

-¿El entrenamiento estuvo horrible supongo?- pregunto Max al verlo.

-¡Mas que horrible! ¡Lo único que le falto fue atarme a una carreta y que yo la jalara mientras estaba en ella!

-La señorita mandona y el amargado también se encargaron de hacernos la vida imposible.- entonces el foco se le prendió a Tyson (bueno era necesario que la neurona le funcionara en el fic).- Y si nos encargamos de separarlos es decir cuando alguien se deprime su estado físico y anímico cambia por completo.

-¡tienes razón Tyson! ¡Pero si ellos se dan cuenta nos irá mal! Además no creo que Ray y Kenny apoyen esto.- Daichi trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón.

-¡Pero Tyson tiene razón! ¡Si logramos hacer eso, podríamos tener en cambio las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas, podríamos hablar con los demás equipos para que nos apoyen!- Raúl estaba decidido a molestar a su hermana para salvar sus vacaciones.

-¡Tenemos un trato entonces!- Tyson sonreía de complicidad. Hilary y Kai no tenían idea de que clase jugarretas les aguardaba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada sé que me deberían fusilar o quemar en la hoguera por tardarme tanto pero como mi universidad se había convertido en un caos, reprobé una materia y pues ni modo, creo lo de la universidad son cosas que me pasaron y creo que son cosas que valen ponerlas al menos en un fic, mil gracias a quienes dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior. Gracias a mi amiga <em>_**Islea, Kjmima, IviWay, Any Kisuky y TetraKaiHil **__me inspiran a seguir con el fic, pronto actualizare mi otro fic una prueba. Maldición y amores contenidos._

_Desde aquí comienzan las jugarretas debo decir que habrán cosas inesperadas y sobre todo los problemas que tendrán todas las parejas, si les pareció el capitulo o si lo vieron aburrido esperare su opiniones y critica son bien venidas, nos leemos luego dejen un Review n_n. _


	8. Alianzas

.

.

.

_Capitulo 8. Alianzas_

-X-

.

.

.

Reunieron a algunos de los miembros de los otros equipos fueron astutos porque llamaron a los miembros que daban problemas y era holgazanes, de los White Tiger llamaron a Kevin y Gary, porque si llamaban a Lee sabían que las cosas se complicarían y el entrenamiento seria más horrible si se daba cuenta que molestaban a Marhia, de los Saint Shield hablaron con Joseph y Dunga, porque Ozuma como líder del grupo no permitiría las holgazanerías, en el batallón Barthez llamaron a Claude y Aarón sabían que sería divertido molestar un poco a ellos dos, PPB All Star estarían Rick, Eddy y Steve, Porque Michael aunque no lo parezca se toma muy enserio el entrenamiento y hacia todo lo que Emily confiaba mucho en sus estadísticas y planes para el ella siempre sería la mejor aunque prefería mantenerlo callado, pero todos se estaban mirando inquietos, no sabían si contar con la ayuda del equipo Ruso, no podían contar con Tala era el mejor amigo de Kai, y además lo más probable es sus amigos estén acostumbrados a la presión, prefirieron mantenerse callados hasta que:

-¡Así que tienen un plan para molestar a sus amigas y a sus novios!- Brian apareció burlón, todos estaban pálidos su plan había fracasado, Brian entro a la habitación, seguido por Spencer e Ian.

-Creo que tenemos intereses comunes.- Spencer hablo con frialdad.

-¡Pensamos que sería interesante jugar con nuestro capitán!- Ian dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Todos los miraban no pensaban que los Blizkrieg Boys quisieran colaborar con el plan de ellos.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo sobre ayudarnos?- Rick hablo con desconfianza.

-¡Es eso o prefieren que se den cuenta!-Brian sonrió sádicamente estaba chantajeándolos.- ¡A la reina del inframundo y el Rey del Hielo pueden ser un verdadero problema! ¡Solo imaginen como actuarían si se dieran cuenta!- No querían admitirlo pero no tenían salida Brian estaba jugando con fuego.

-Con nuestra ayuda sería más fácil jugar con ellos.- Spencer dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia el patio donde estaban las chicas y los chicos.

-Creo que tienen razón eso nos podría ayudar un poco.- Claude se levanto.-Pero solo quiero saber ¿Por qué quieren hacer esto?

-¡No sabrían jugar con Kai y Tala los conocemos bien y sus debilidades!- Ian dejo a todos en un punto valido.- ¡Además sacar de casillas a Tala también se nos hace interesante!

-¡Bien entonces tenemos un trato!- Tyson acepto el trato.- ¿Cómo recomiendan actuar?- Brian sonrió su plan estaba empezando…

.

.

.

.

Kai estaba recostado debajo de un árbol con Hilary ella estaba a la par de él con los ojos cerrado, estar con Kai era maravilloso, respirar el aire puro era tranquilizador pero para ellos la compañía mutua era exquisita, Hilary abrió los ojos y hablo.

-¿Crees que fui muy dura con ustedes hoy?- Kai la miro y sonrió de lado antes de contestar.

-¡son unos chiquillos que necesitan una mamá mandona y muy exigente!- tenía que salir sarcástico en esos momentos.

-¡Mama! Como que mamá.- Hilary se tiro encima de Kai para lo que Kai reacciono y vertió la posiciones quedando encima de ella, su cuerpo era notoriamente grande en comparación al de ella, ella era súper delgada, la miro a los ojos y sus mejías estaban sonrojadas, estaba tentado a besarla iba a hacerlo cuando apareció Julia jaloneando a Tala para que le ayudara a bajar unos mangos que se encontraban en el siguiente árbol, Julia sonrió al ver la escena y Tala no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Vaya Hiwatari te no sabía que no podías contenerte!- Tala se burlaba claramente.

-¡Que estas insinuando!- Hilary estaba alterada y sonrojada.

-¡Al menos no está tocándote las bubíes o saco la mano antes para que no lo viéramos!- Kai se sonrojo, se levanto y tendió la mano para que Hilary se levantara.

-¡Si y supongo que ustedes están aquí por lo mismo no!- Julia y Tala se sonrojaron y voltearon las miradas. Hilary se burlaba de ambos Kai solo le siguió el juego.- ¡La verdad es que Kai y yo ya no aguantábamos las ganas de tener sexo!- Kai y Tala abrieron los ojos como plato y miraron a Hilary que estaba tranquilamente diciéndolo, Julia rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Esa no te la creo!- Julia volvió a reírse junto con Hilary se tomaron de las manos ambas sabían que eran mentiras Solo que Hilary no tiene miedo a decir las cosas a veces.

-Son mentiras chicos no se asusten.- Hilary le guiño el ojo a Kai. El cual sonrió aunque a él le hubiera gustado que de verdad pasara eso, pero no quería que pensara que es un pervertido y además sabía que tenía que tratarla con respeto. Julia les conto porque jalaba a Tala, pero Hilary le sonrió a Julia ella tenía una idea para ella la cual esta no entendió.

-¡Subamos tu y yo!- Tala la volteo a ver, la hizo a un lado y comenzó a subir, Kai lo siguió para lo que después se convirtió en una competencia de quien subía el árbol primero, ambos Kai y Tala se peleaban, una vez que subieron buscaron a las chicas, las cuales estaban en el otro árbol sentadas en una rama viendo como ambos subían.

-¡Ambos parecían pelearse por el título de Tarzan!-Dijo Julia sarcástica. Ambos chicos se vieron y se quedaron en blanco en pensar cómo es que ellas subieron tan rápido.

-¡Si podías subir porque no subiste tu primero!- Decía Tala enojado por lo que había dicho.

-¡Es que queríamos ver un striptease a lo salvaje!- comento Hilary haciendo sonrojar a Julia, Kai se reia un poco por lo bajo cosa que se callo cuando escucho a Michael salir de un arbusto a Michael y Emily que buscaban a los chicos.

-¡striptease a lo salvaje!- Hilary lo miro y se puso a reír.- ¡Si eso querían aquí estoy también!- Michael se quito la camiseta y Emily se puso roja al ver el hermoso cuerpo de Michael, Emily estaba roja hasta la punta del cabello, luego apareció Ray y se quito la camisa y Marhia que estaba a su lado corrió en brazos de Emily las cuales se sonrojaron y abrazaron fuertemente, Hilary y Julia miraron a Kai y Tala y estos se quitaron las camisetas. Ellas se sonrojaron, pero cuando ellos se acercaron y medio rosaron su cuerpo en el tronco del árbol de una manera sensual casi se caen del árbol, Julia se cubría los ojos y Hilary estaba sonrojada, ese lado de Kai no lo conocía nada que ver con el capitán amargado del equipo, Kai y Tala parecían disfrutar molestar a Julia y Hilary, pero en un momento Kai miro a las chicas entretenidas hacia un lado y vieron a un parque de diversiones, Hilary se veía emocionada, tanto que los chicos pararon su striptease, Hilary se levanto y busco como bajar del árbol, el problemas es que a Marhia se le olvido enseñarles como bajar para lo que estaba muy nerviosa miro a Julia.

-_¿Cómo diablos bajamos de aquí?_

-_Yo no sé fue tu idea del striptease salvaje _¬¬.- Julia sin darse cuenta, toco a un lado del árbol y sintió que algo se le subió y cuando vio lo que era el pánico cundió, eran cucarachas había un nido de ellas en el árbol, Hilary grito de terror y Julia saltaba en el tronco, Hilary salto del tronco y salto cada borde del tronco con tan rapidez que cuando reacciono estaba bajo del árbol y Julia la siguió por instinto, Tala y Kai estaban confundidos por lo que les paso tanto que bajaron del árbol y vieron a las chicas, Julia lloraba, tanto que Tala la abrazo, Hilary estaba en shock quería y no quería llorar, Kai tomo sus hombros pero la chica pero esta ya no pudo y lloro en el pecho de Kai, la cual abrazo con fuerza y con murmullos dolorosos ambas expresaban su fobias a las cucarachas, una vez que se calmaron Tala y Kai se miraron y suspiraron había decidido irse todos al parque de diversiones que habían visto.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, tanto que se les olvido el incidente con las cucarachas todos los integrantes de los equipos estaban encantados de pasarla bien en el parque de diversiones entonces a Mariam se le ocurrió que se subieran al Kamikaze las chicas dudaron Hilary estaba nerviosa pero si se atrevería a subir, Kai definitivamente por sus múltiples problemas de migraña no lo haría esperaría abajo junto con Tala que no se veía emocionado ante el juego mecánico, todas las chicas se subirían estaban listas haciendo fila, pero Hilary sabia que se tenía que comenzar a vengar de Eddy, propuso que Brian, Raúl y Eddy se subieran con ellos, Brian estaba sonriendo de diversión quería ver la tortura de cerca ese chico estaba loco, Raúl estaba nervioso y es que su hermana lo termino de obligar y Eddy pues Hilary lo obligo diciendo que le tenía miedo al juego mecánico y no tuvo más opción que subir en el, las chicas comenzaron a subir Kai tenía la expresión fría pero el pensar en que Hilary subiría a ella le ponía los pelos de punta Tala pensaba en lo que estaban tramando las chicas, Las chicas se sentaron en el siguiente orden, Mariam y Mathilda en el primer asiento, luego Ming Ming con Marhia, Hilary con Julia, Emily con Eddy detrás y Raúl con Brian, se ajustaron el protector y luego cerraron las compuertas el juego mecánico comenzó a moverse, primero hacia la derecha y quedo inclinado en un Angulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, Hilary y las chicas comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Esto esta flojo!- Grito Hilary.

-¡Si esto esta flojo!- y Julia grito pero luego Hilary escucho un grito desesperado de un hombre.

-¡Para que Putas me subí!- Hilary quería reírse a carcajadas pero estaban tan emocionada que estaba gritando pues al final Eddy callo en la trampa estaba gritando de terror.

-_no puede ser debo dejar de gritar mi corazón late demasiado fuerte de ser así me dará un infarto o si no acabare mal de la garganta al igual que Mariam_- Hilary pensaba en medio de los gritos, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo y exhalo así como meditaba con Ray, Julia la miraba sorprendida por haber controlado así sus emociones y prácticamente dejo de gritar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Segura que es tu primera vez en esto?- Le pregunto interrogante.

-¡Si es mi primera vez!- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¡_esto parece destino final tres!-_ Hilary pensaba para sí el juego mecánico estaba a noventa grados todos estaban de cabeza, Hilary cerró los ojos un instante y al no escuchar nada los abrió lentamente.- _¡creo que ya me morí!-_ luego se volvieron a escuchar los gritos y entonces volvió a pensar.-_¡aun sigo aquí!-_ y siguió respirando fuerte mientras el juego mecánico seguía meciéndose cada vez más lento hasta que regreso al sitio en donde estaba la compuerta se abrió algunos salieron corriendo las chicas fueron las primeras seguidas por Eddy, Julia y Hilary se quedaron de ultimo debido a que un ataque de risa maniática ataco a Hilary la cual se ría sádicamente, Julia solo la miraba y luego volvió a hablarle.

-¿De verdad es tu primera ve?

-Jajaja si es mi primera vez ¡ya no me vuelvo a subir a esto!- dijo eso y ambas salieron, estaban tambaleantes y muy pálidas si no es que verdes Hilary estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras Tala abrazaba a una Julia muy pálida, Kai abrazo a Hilary la cual temblaba por la adrenalina.

-¡Creí que moriríamos!- Kai le sonrió y la abrazo mas fuerte sabía que había sido horrible, solo el ver lo pálidas que bajaron y al no tan sonriente Brian que parecía el más emocionado en subir, Hilary se acerco al oído de Kai y le susurro.

-¡Eddy estaba gritando a todo pulmón! ¡Para que putas me subí! Jajaja.- Kai no lo soporto y estallo en carcajadas Tala lo miro pues tenía curiosidad, Kai le hizo la seña para que les dijera a todos.

-¡Hey Eddy!- Hilary llamo con una risa sádica.- ¡Para que putas me subí!- Y todos estallaron en carcajadas Hilary había empezado a vengarse y claro que aun no terminaba faltaba más todavía, Eddy se sonrojo y no dijo nada, sabía bien que lo merecía pero Hilary se las pagaría después con la alianza que tenían, todos siguieron divirtiéndose en el parque de diversiones, comieron mucho y las chicas acabaron con dolores de cabeza, cansados llegaron nuevamente a la casa en la que estarían por unos días antes de comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento en el monte Fuji, Kai y Tala sacaron una botella de Whisky un Crown Royal de cuarenta grados de alcohol y se sirvieron un poco y la dejaron en la mesa del comedor, Mariam vio la botella, estaba con Julia quien sacaba una botella de vino blanco y saco unas copas para que las chicas bebieran un poco Mariam en ese descuido se empino tres veces la botella de whisky a bocanadas y estuvo un poco mareada, Luego Julia le dio una copa de vino blanco y entonces comenzó Mariam a sentirse mareada Julia no entendía el vino no tenia tanto alcohol pero en vista en que Mariam tenía un fuerte catarro y estuvo consumiendo pastillas el medicamento se encontraba en la sangre, Mariam se emborracho rápidamente tras que no era una buena bebedora pues ese fue el resultado, Vino Hilary y noto su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Mariam cuanto tomaste?

-¡Solo le di tres bocanadas a esa botella y el vino que me acabo de tomar!- Dijo una Mariam ya no tan sobria, Hilary le dio de cenar y espero a que se le quitara pero fue peor se puso más mareada, incluso casi se cae en la caja de arena del gato, Hilary la llevo a su habitación y subió Julia para cuidarla Hilary estaba intrigada que si con tan poco alcohol se emborrachara, Kai entro en la cocina y la vio pensativa.

-¿Puedo darle tres sorbos gruesos a la botella?- Kai asintió y la dejo beber Hilary se empino la botella tres veces cosa que a Kai le sorprendió mas pues ni siquiera arrugo el rostro, después de haberlo bebido estaba como si nada.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Kai.

-¡No nada solo quería averiguar algo!- Tomo la botella de vino y se sirvió un poco más de lo que se había servido Mariam y bebió con tranquilidad.

-Eres buena bebiendo.- Kai dijo fríamente.

-¡Me dijiste borracha empedernida! Jajaja- Kai comenzó a reírse con ella, luego a Hilary le cayó un Twitt en el teléfono era de Julia pidiéndole que le lleve un café amargo para Mariam, Hilary preparo el café y Kai solo la miraba sabia que pasaba al y no quería decirle, cuando de pronto apareció Max asustado preguntándole por el estado de Mariam.

-¿Quién te dijo eso dijo de una manera fría?- Entonces Kai entendió que por eso mismo ella estaba bebiendo para corroborar como fue que Mariam se emborracho y el café amargo es para bajar la borrachera.

-¡Brian me dijo que vio a Mariam mal!

-Mariam solo esta mareada así que no te preocupes.- Hilary llevo el café pero por dentro estaba furiosa y claro que iba a encarar a Brian, Hilary toco la puerta y Julia abrió, ella entro y Mariam lloraba.

-¿Por qué llora?- Hilary no entendía que pasaba.

-¡El perro se murió!- Decía y lloraba mientras miraba al perro del cuidador de la propiedad, que dormía bajo los pies de la cama de Mariam el perro se llamaba Bruno, Mariam seguía llorando.

-¿y cómo se llama el perro?- Le pregunto Hilary para ver que tan ebria estaba.

-¿No lo sé?- y seguía llorando Julia estaba un poco desesperada de tanto llanto.

-¡El perro se llama Dulce María!- Julia solo volteo a ver a Hilary se notaba que estaba jugando un rato con Mariam.

-¡Dulce María se murió!- decía y seguía llorando.

-¡No está dormido!- Dijo Hilary y dejo de llorar Hilary volteo a ver a Julia y con la mirada le dijo.- ¡_Ella está mal!_

_-¡Si lo sé! Me acostare con ella y le daré el café_.- Termino de decir eso y Hilary salió se encontro con Brian el cual el muy idiota le pregunto.

-¿Cómo está la ebria?- Dijo con un a risa Sádica la cual molesto a Hilary.

-¡Bastante bien la verdad Chismoso!- Hilary se acerco a Brian y tanto que parecía que estaba a punto de darle un paliza.- Sabes cuándo tus amigos se emborrachan lo que menos esperas es que sus novias lo sepan, por eso dicen que los hombres son mas chismosos que las mujeres.- Hilary estaba furiosa y se veía el fuego en sus ojos Kai y Tala estaban escondidos detrás de una pared viendo como hablaba Hilary.

-¡Tal parece que la muñequita se molesto!- Ese comentario molesto mas a Hilary, la cual empujo a Brian con una fuerza que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

-¡Deja de estarte metiendo en problemas si me llego a dar cuenta de que has hecho algo créeme que me vengare!- Fue una sentencia de Hilary.

-¡Así como te vengaste de Eddy!

-¿Quién dice que ya termine de vengarme?- Termino de decir eso y volvió a la Habitación, Kai y Tala salieron de su escondite.

-¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacerle algo a ella porque lo que te pase merecido lo tienes!- Sentencio Kai.

-¡Ella tendrá mi apoyo así que no la molestes!- Dijo Tala realmente serio.

-¡Se ponen del lado de una simple niña!- Brian bufo molesto pues ellos no tienen idea de lo que les pasara. Kai lo miraba molesto y sabia que Brian tramaría algo.

.

.

.

.

Hilary volvió al cuarto claramente molesta, pero luego se encontró con una Julia con la ropa totalmente salpicada de café, y para colmo un poco de café cayó en las piernas de ella, Hilary trato de contener las ganas de reírse pero no pudo.

-¿Y que te paso?

-¡Mariam me escupió el café encima!- Hilary comenzó a reírse Mariam estaba recostada en la cama Julia estaba molesta y se fue a cambiar de ropas por unas pijamas Hilary también se cambio de ropa y justo al instante iba entrando Emily al cuarto la cual paso casi toda el tiempo con Kenny y Ming Ming remodificando los Beyblades.

-¡Michael me conto lo que paso!- Hilary recordó porque estaba tan cabreada con Brian.

-¡Yo creo que todos en la casa ya lo saben ni modo pero ya deje mi advertencia al tonto!

-y cambiando el tema ¿ya pensaste en como vengarte?- Emily estaba intrigada el plan debía hacerse ese día.

-¡si antes de que te fueras me encontré con Michael y le dije que con sus compañeros de habitación vieran una película de terror y escogieron el Aro!- Hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a la ventana a enviar un texto a Marhia para que se acercara al cuarto a cuidar de Mariam mientras las chicas hacia la travesura entonces prosiguió.- ¡Los chicos beberán cerveza lo que hará que ellos tengan ganas de ir al baño! ¡Y es ahí donde asustaremos a Eddy!

-¿Pero Hilary hay un Baño aquí arriba?- Pregunto Julia.

-¡Me encargue de cerrar las válvulas, cerrarlo con llave y poner un letrero en que esta sin uso!- Las chicas la miraban atentas así Eddy no tendría más opción que ir al baño de afuera. Michael le envió un texto a Emily diciendo que empezaron a ver la película, Hilary y Julia decidieron salir de sus habitaciones llevando almohadas para los chicos llevaban unas grandes bolsas y las fueron dejando por las habitaciones entonces llego la habitación de los chicos malos, Hilary toco la puerta y rápidamente apareció Tala abriéndola este intrigado al ver a las dos chicas solo las miro.

-¡Les traemos almohadas!- Hablo Hilary, Julia lo miraba y le dio tres almohadas una para él, otra para Spencer y otra para Ian.

-¿Para que almohadas?- Pregunto Tala para lo que Kai salió y vio a Hilary en pijamas unos short con una blusa suave, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pues veras sabemos que han estado entrenando y necesitan dormir bien.- hizo una pausa para darle las almohadas a Kai una para él y otra para Brian.- les dará confort y tiene aromas naturales de frutos y hojas secas para relajarlos ¡Te irá bien para tu migraña Kai!- Kai enarco una ceja y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo al oído al cual Julia y Tala querían escuchar.

-¿Supongo que tiene rociado tu perfume no?- Hilary se sonrojo y de igual manera le contesto en el oído.

-¿Debía hacerlo?- Kai le contesto de igual forma.

-¡no me contestes con una pregunta y si bebías!- Hilary se acerco a sus oído y para lo cual Tala y Julia estaban impacientes.

-Si quieres que lo haga acompáñame a la habitación.- Kai abrazo a Hilary por la cintura mientas ella rodeaba también la cintura de él con su brazo, ambos iban abrazados parecían una autentica pareja, Tala y Julia sonreían de satisfacción al ver la escena, y se habían quedado juntos ellos dos, Julia estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Tala la tomo su mano mientras estaba desprevenida.

-¿Solo iras a dormir?- Julia estaba roja que clase de pregunta pervertida hace.

-¡Si pero que pregunta es esa!- Tala estaba seguro de no harían eso haci que se acerco a ella tanto que lo único que los separaba eran dos centímetros, Tala miraba en sus ojos algo, se acerco sensualmente a su oído y le dijo.

-¡Voy a descubrir tu travesura!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Julia se sonrojo y abrazo a Tala el que aun estaba atónito pero se sintió relajado y correspondió al abrazo. Y estuvieron así un buen rato…

.

.

.

.

El cuarto de Hilary y las chicas no estaba muy lejos por que llegaron muy rápido, Hilary se apresuro y tomo su perfume de geranios era su favorito, y el de Kai también, salió al pasillo donde encontró a Kai recargado en la pared con la almohada cuando vio a Hilary él se levanto, Hilary tomo la almohada y Kai observaba el frasco de perfume que era de color morado, Hilary roció la almohada varias veces pero si Kai no hubiera estado ahí probablemente le pondría todo el frasco de perfume, Kai al instante sintió el olor de Hilary en todo el pasillo, le resultaba embriagador, Hilary guardo de inmediato el frasco de perfume y se dirigió con Kai, Hilary lo abrazo tanto que no quería despegarse de él, Kai hundió su cara en su cabello y beso el cuello de Hilary al cual ella suspiro aliviada, luego se separaron y volvieron a la habitación Hilary buscando a Julia, y Kai buscando la habitación, y vieron a Tala y a Julia abrazados lo cuales se soltaron al ver de vuelta a sus amigos, Hilary sonreía pícaramente.

-¡Voy a descubrir lo que traman!- Hilary miro a Julia por lo que decía Tala Julia se encogió de hombros entonces Hilary recordó lo que le dijo a Brian.

-¿Porque no te veo tan sorprendido?- Y miro directamente hacia los ojos de Tala y de Kai.- ¡Nos estaban espiando no!- ninguno de los dos no dijo nada y Julia reia por lo bajo los había descubierto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Tala le pregunto muy sorprendido.- Porque solo lo hable con Julia y Emily además parecías querer saberlo.- Tala comprendió que es una chica muy intuitiva las chicas les dieron un beso de las buenas noches a los chicos y se dirigieron a la habitación, Emily las estaba esperando con unas bolsas con pelucas y unos camisones blancos y maquillaje, las chicas salieron al patio, escondieron la bolsa, y Emily se quedo ahí a esperar a Michael quien entraría primero al baño, Hilary y Julia volvieron a la casa y se escondieron esperando a que saliera Michael y después fuera Eddy, Michael se encargaría de darle chile y mucha cerveza para que tuviera ganas de ir al baño, Michael salió al patio silenciosamente y las chicas seguían escondidas detrás de una pared pero luego sintieron la respiración de alguien a sus espaldas y el terror les recorrió todo el cuerpo una mano se puso en su boca, acallando el grito que salió desesperado de sus bocas, un cuerpo fuerte las empujo hacia la pared, no podía ser ellas no debían ser las asustadas…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo así como yo en escribirlo la verdad es que me quedo largo, y quise poner cosas que fueran con las actitudes de las chicas la actitud de esta Hilary es fuerte y determinada más parecida a mi personalidad, se preocupa por sus amigas y es impulsiva cuando alguien las lastima la parte de Mariam eso paso de verdad pero a mi hermana me pareció gracioso agregarlo ya que mi hermana es Mariam, Julia Fernández es mi querida Amiga Áyame espero que le haya gustado este capi aunque creo que se quedo boquiabierta con el montón de cosas que me han pasado. Y las venganza de las chicas aun no termina en el próximo capítulo se pone mejor, dejen un Review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.<em>


End file.
